Beginnings
by Rose Lillian Marshall 2
Summary: The beginning of the story of Rose Lillian Marshall, a woman beloved of Albert Wesker and Joseph Frost. *THE ORIGINAL ROSE LILLIAN MARSHALL HAS MADE A NEW ACCOUNT DUE TO PROBLEMS WITH OLD ONE! THIS IS THE CURRENT ACCOUNT, NOT A FAKE!*
1. Rose Lillian Marshall

**_I do not own any of the Resident Evil series or Albert Wesker(no matter how much I wish I could). I do own Rose Lillian Marshall and her brother Justin Marshall._**

* * *

Some say I'm a monster.

A couple years ago, I would have agreed with them. The G-virus in me made me feel like a monster the first time I killed someone without mercy. I am not the kind of person to do that.

It all began July 23, 1998 with the murders on the outskirts of Raccoon City. S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team went out first to investigate, but we lost contact with them. I, as the weapons and communications specialist in S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, felt like a failure for losing contact. I've never lost contact with anyone ever in my career of communications. I was only 20 years old at the time, the youngest S.T.A.R.S. member next to Rebecca Chambers of Bravo Team.

Alpha Team was sent out the next day to locate the missing Bravo Team's helicopter. I remember what happened as clearly as I see myself in the mirror. I remember Joseph sitting next to me as I worked out bugs in the communications and gently stroking my back. I remember I loved him very much, after all he was the perfect man to me. We had been together for almost two years, three days after I joined the S.T.A.R.S. to be exact. Joseph and I were to be married September of 1998, but I did not expect what happened in July to happen.

As Alpha Team landed and began to scope out the area, Joseph was attacked by dogs. These were frightening dogs. Their skin was hanging off, revealing black and red flesh underneath. Their eyes were milky white, their mouths drooling uncontrollably. These things would later receive the name of MA-39 Cerberus, a dog infected with the T-virus.

I shot at them wildly, hoping to kill them before they harmed Joseph, but I was too late. Joseph's last words to me were _Get out of here! I can deal with it! _Joseph's screams were the last thing I heard before they stopped. I watched in horror as the Cerberi ripped the love of my life apart and began feasting on his flesh. Before I could reload my gun and shoot them, Captain Wesker had grabbed me and shoved me back into the helicopter. I would never forget the words he said to me. _Stay safe! _Brad took off before I could hop out. What a chicken!

Brad flew for a time with me hanging out the side looking down upon the terrain. I noticed a mansion at the middle of the forest and I yelled for Brad to take us over there. Surprisingly he did and I attached a cable to my belt so that I could safely slide down to the ground. Brad must have thought I was crazy, for he yelled at me. _What do you think you're doing? You could get killed!_

I ignored him and slid down anyway. I was already locked and loaded with at least five hundred rounds of ammunition on me, a grenade launcher, and a knife just in case. I was not afraid.

I kicked the doors down and entered to an extravagant inside. I heard growling behind me and I slammed the doors shut as Cerberi ran at them. I was safe for the time being, but I needed to find a way out of here. I also needed to reestablish contact between myself and Captain Wesker, if he was alive. Unfortunately I could not and I was left with no choice, but to search the mansion. Once I had searched a good deal of the mansion, I found something that completely appalled me. A man was coming toward me, but he appeared to be staggering. I made no attempt to help him, instead I let him approach and when he got close enough, he attacked. From what he was doing, he was trying to bite me. I slammed my fist into his face and he staggered back. I shot him in the leg, but he kept coming. He was almost on me when another shot rang out and the man fell dead. Captain Wesker had saved me!

I was thankful at first that Captain Wesker was alive and unhurt, but something seemed wrong about him. Usually when Captain Wesker sees me, he gives a somewhat friendly smile that seems uncharacteristic of him. This time, he gives me a cold frown. I know something is wrong, but before I can say anything, he leaves. I was on my own once more, not that I minded.

I found that the mansion had an underground lab and it is filled with strange creatures. I am not sure what caused them, but they all seem intent on trying to bite me. I am lucky that I had the common sense to bring so much ammo because they nearly depleted it, leaving me with just one hundred rounds left. I saved my grenade launcher just in case something bigger comes along. I found myself in another lab and on one of the computer screens, I see something like a virus strain. The T-virus, it was called. Apparently it reanimates the dead and if someone is unlucky enough to be scratched or bitten by one infected with it, they become one of them. Another virus is present, the G-virus. Much more potent than the T-virus, it can cause uncontrollable mutation, but a variant of it can cause some mutation and also give superhuman abilities. I wonder who in the world thought of this. Before I could give anymore thought to it, I felt a sharp sting in the back of my neck and I was down.

When I awoke, I found myself lying on the cool floor of the lab. I could hear typing in the background and as I raised myself, I noticed Captain Wesker at a computer, typing furiously. He noticed me awake and attacked me, kicking me squarely in the stomach. I remember flying across the room and hitting the wall with a dull thud, the wind knocked out of me with the impact. What was Captain Wesker doing?

He revealed everything. He worked for Umbrella and he was going to kill the S.T.A.R.S. members! He was behind everything the whole time! How could he do this! Another kick brought unbelievable pain. Captain Wesker picked me up by the collar of my S.T.A.R.S. uniform and held me before him. I remember his words.

_'It does not have to be like this. If you had not gone for Joseph, this would not be happening to you.'_

What was he saying? Had he been jealous of my relationship with Joseph? Before I could contemplate it, Captain Wesker had jerked me to him and kissed me roughly. I had never thought that Captain Wesker just might have had feelings for me. It would have been impossible due to the age difference between us, which was what? Almost eighteen years? That seemed right. Despite what I had not known, Captain Wesker's kiss was undeniably good next to Joseph's.

When he broke the kiss, a shot rang out and I stood there in shock. Pain raced through my body from the bullet wound in my stomach. My eyes traveled down to the dark, pulsing wound and then back to Captain Wesker's. His sunglasses were off and his smile contained nothing, but sheer malice. His eyes told a different story. Something like pain and sadness dwelt in them, almost like he regretted shooting me. I clutched at his shoulders, trying with all my power to keep standing. Captain Wesker held my sides as he helped me on my way to the floor. Dark blood pooled underneath me and my vision was beginning to go hazy. I knew in that instant that I was dying and I would soon be with Joseph. Before my eyes closed, Captain Wesker kissed me once more, the words coming out of his mouth falling on me like a bomb.

_'I loved you, Rose. I loved you and you completely broke my heart for Joseph. I would have been so much better than him. I would have given you everything you ever wanted, but no.'_

My reply to him made him jump. He probably had not expected a dying woman to have had enough strength to speak at that point.

_'If you had told me before I met Joseph, I probably would have been yours. I thought you were handsome the very first day we met and I wanted to tell you, but you were...just too...'_

In my hazy mind, I knew Captain Wesker had shaken me to get my answer from me, but that only hastened my death. The last thing I saw was a tear sliding down the cheek of Albert Wesker before I closed my eyes in eternal death.

* * *

My eyes opened once more, much to my amazement. I thought I had been dead. Something was at work here and I desperately wanted to know. I turned my head and saw the dead body of Captain Wesker near the desk. I did not know it at the time, but Chris had come. He had confronted Captain Wesker and the Captain had released something called a Tyrant on Chris, but the Tyrant had turned on him and killed him instead. This I found out a couple days after this incident. I turned and saw the body of the Tyrant near the door of the lab, twitching and bleeding. I rose and approached it, finding it was still alive, but barely. I decided to put it out of its misery and shot it in the head. The twitching stopped and the low growls it had been making were silenced.

From behind me, I heard the sound of flesh hitting metal. I turned and saw that Captain Wesker's body was slowly rising. He had not seen me yet, so I hid behind a counter and listened. I heard typing and his voice, so I peeked out from behind the counter to find him at the computer, arguing with it. He punched the screen, electricity crackling and I could hear his voice saying something indiscreetly. His footsteps walked away from the terminal and stopped. I crawled over to the other side of the counter to find him standing over the pool of my blood. His voice rang out in the empty lab.

_'Dear Rose, I know you are in here. Come out now and I will be more lenient.'_

I unholstered my Beretta and stealthily sneaked behind him, holding my gun against his back. I heard a small chuckle escape his throat.

_'I see that the virus has reanimated you like me. But who is stronger, I wonder?'_

Before I could do anything else, he had whipped around and grabbed the gun. My instincts kicking in, I fired the gun, but the bullet hit the wall. He was facing me and I could now look directly into his eyes. The irises were slitted like a cat's and the irises were blood-red. I held my ground as he pried the gun from my hand and tossed it away. Now he was walking around me, observing my every move.

_'Very impressive. As much as I would like to gaze upon you some more, my dear, I have to leave. This place is due to self-destruct in a matter of minutes and I would not like to be here any longer when it does.'_

Anger rising in me, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, reveling in the grimace of pain flitting across his face. In response to my hostility, he twisted his wrist some more and flipped me over his head. I hit the floor hard, creating a large dent in it. I delivered a roundhouse kick to his feet, successfully flooring him. I jumped on him and pounded his face into the ground, my anger causing me to lose control and gain more strength in my attacks. However, he kicked me off. Captain Wesker grabbed my Beretta and leveled it at my forehead.

_'Back...the fuck off, Rose.'_

I stood there, holding my ground as he held my trusted gun to my head. He began to walk backwards towards the entrance of the lab and right as soon as he reached the elevator, I jumped. He fired and I ran as fast as I could to avoid the bullets. I glimpsed an air vent and ran for it, jumping high and busting right through. Captain Wesker did not seem so interested in chasing me any longer for the shooting stopped and I heard the elevator starting up. I crawled through the vent quickly and bust through once more to find myself in a lower hallway of the mansion, close to the exit. I walked through more hallways and down stairs, using my assault rifle to take down anything in my path. When I approached the front door of the mansion, I reached for the doorknob, then stopped. I felt a presence behind me and I turned to find Wesker behind me, his gun aimed right for me.

_'You are a persistent one, are you not, Rose?'_

I said nothing. Words were not needed for this. I ran at him and jumped, my kick aimed for his chest, but he was quicker. He grabbed my leg and threw me against the wall, his hand around my throat, squeezing hard.

_'I could kill you right now, Rose. I could reunite you once and for all with your beloved Joseph. Is that what you want?'_

I remembered his words from before and I managed to nod my head. Death seemed so welcome to me now.

_'No matter. I will not kill you. I wish to see you suffer.'_

Wesker pulled me to him and kissed me roughly. From that kiss, I derived a slight bond between us. My body did not seem to want to leave his embrace nor his touch in general. I knew Wesker was probably amazed when my hands came to rest on his shoulders, gently clutching the strong muscles underneath the bloodied shirt. Wesker released my lips with a slight tug on my bottom lip, leaving me standing there speechless. His red eyes met mine and for some reason, he did not let me go. Instead he kept me in his embrace, just staring at me. When the alarm went off signalling that the mansion was about to go up in flames, he released me. I heard the faint sound of clanking behind him and looked over his shoulder.

_'Captain, behind you!'_

Whatever that thing was behind him, it was frightening. Wesker grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the doors of the mansion.

_'Rose, get out of here and let me deal with this. I will follow.'_

Merely nodding my head at his words, I threw open the doors and ran out of that place, leaving Wesker behind to do away with the creature.

* * *

So here I am. I died when I was twenty years old by a man scorned. I came back to life and am now superhuman thanks to the G-virus. Before we get into my story, I feel I must introduce myself properly.

I am Rose Lillian Marshall.


	2. STARS

**_I do not own any of the Resident Evil series or Albert Wesker(no matter how much I wish I could). I do own Rose Lillian Marshall and her brother Justin Marshall._**

**_And NO! Rose is not a Mary-Sue!_**

* * *

It all started on a beautiful June day in Raccoon City. The year was 1996 and I was only eighteen years old, yet I was already a sergeant in the Raccoon City Police Department. It was my birthday that day and I was very happy that I had finally turned eighteen. I graduated from university early because of my outstanding performance in school. I was bumped up several grades when I was thirteen and I will admit that it was a big change for me, being among people who were at least four or five years older than me. I lived most of my life without my parents, them having died when I was only nine years old. But I suppose you are getting tired of hearing about my past. I should get on with my story.

The date was June 11, 1996 and I was sitting at my desk in the R.P.D. The clock on the wall read 7:54 A.M., quite an early start for me. Although I am the youngest cop in the department, I am also one of the most hard-working. My coworkers sometimes tease me about my age and also about the fact that my brother and I are wealthy. After our parents died, my brother and I left our estate and bought a house in Raccoon City. Money was not an issue to us. Both of us did not particularly care about money, so we locked our fortune away in the bank to let it grow and stay safe. I live with my brother for now, but I will buy a house of my own. Justin did create a fuss when I said this, but he understands.

I'm getting off track here. I was sitting at my desk at 7:54 in the morning having my usual French Vanilla coffee when this extremely well-dressed man waltzes into my office. He was a balding man with huge glasses and he was wearing a dull gray suit.

"Excuse me, ma'am? I'd like to report a homicide."

With those words, I pulled out a report paper and began filling it out.

"Your name please, sir?"

For a moment, the man hesitated and I looked up. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead and he wiped it away nervously.

"Michael Swift."

I jotted it down and underneath the heading marked OFFENSE, I wrote 'homicide'.

"Who is the victim?"

Another hesitation fell before he answered.

"I-it's a little girl. I believe her name is Natasha Wells."

Even though he was saying this, I was not writing. Something was terribly amiss about this man and I intended to find out.

"Mr. Swift, might I ask why you seem so nervous?"

He fidgeted with his cuff links, refusing to look me in the eye. It was then that I noticed his sleeves were stained with red.

"Sir, why d-"

I was unable to finish my sentence when he lunged at me, knocking me over in my chair. I yelled, his weight crushing me against the cold floor. Swift grabbed the combat knife that I keep in my tactical vest and aimed for my throat. I thanked God that I had fast reflexes as I grabbed his wrist before it came down. We wrestled there for a minute, me trying to keep him from slitting my throat. Just when it seemed that he would finally kill me, he was jerked off of me and thrown against the wall. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw who it was. Chris Redfield kneed the man in the stomach and as Swift went down, Chris held a gun to his head.

"Don't move, dirtbag," he said.

Chris fished a pair of handcuffs from his belt and clamped them around Swift's wrists before hitting him in the temple and knocking him out.

"Rose, you okay?" I nodded as Chris held out his hand and I grasped it, pulling myself onto my feet. The doors to the office burst open and in stormed Chief Irons. His face was purplish-red as he screamed.

"What in hell is going on here! Redfield! Marshall! In my office! NOW!"

Chris and I exchanged confused glances with each other as we followed Irons out of the office, leaving Swift there unconscious on the floor. Once Chris and I were in Irons' office, he whirled on us.

"Okay, I just want to know what happened? I heard Sergeant Marshall yell," he said.

"Sir, some crazy man came in to report a homicide, but he attacked me," I began explaining, "Chris managed to come in the nick of time. If he had not gotten to me in time, I would probably be dead."

Irons' face was inscrutable. He seemed to be thinking for a moment, then he turned his back to us.

"If that is how it happened, then take this man and put him in a holding cell until we figure out what to do with him."

"Sir, if it's not too much trouble, I think that Mr. Swift might have killed someone. A young girl by the name of Natasha Wells," I said, remembering Swift's words.

Irons turned to me, his expression of shock. "Natasha Wells? She was reported missing nearly two days ago. She was last seen coming from her school and going off with some man."

"Yes, well I think he might have killed her," I said. Irons observed me for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Take me to this Mr. Swift. I have a few questions for him."

* * *

When we reached the office, Mr. Swift was coming around. He was uttering soft moans as I crouched down next to him.

"Mr. Swift, where is Natasha?"

The man chuckled maliciously as he spit in my face. Quite frankly I was offended as I wiped it away.

"Nowhere you can get to," he said. I jerked him up by his collar and made him look into my blazing blue eyes.

"Where is she!" I yelled. That got a better response out of him as his expression changed from malice to one of fright.

"Sh-sh-she's in the trunk of my car. P-please don't hurt me!" he cried. I dropped him back rather harshly to the floor as I rushed out of the room and out into the parking lot of the station. So much for a quiet day. Chief Irons and Chris ran out after me as I unholstered my trusty Beretta and walked among the cars just in case Mr. Swift brought anyone else. I was pretty sure that the old beaten-up stationwagon was Swift's as I walked toward it. Just for the hell of it, I tried opening the trunk.

Locked. Not a problem for me. I simply aimed my gun at the lock and shot it out. I opened the trunk of the car and promptly turned away. The smell was terrible. Sure enough, the body of Natasha Wells lay inside. One thing I noticed was that only her throat was cut, but there was a small trickle of blood on her inner thigh. The bastard had raped the poor girl and she only looked about eleven years old! I saw red as I left the Chief and Chris to take the body. I was going to kill the bastard for what he had done. Chris seemed to guess my intent and came running after me.

"Rose, don't do it. There's nothing you can do for her now," he said, halting me in my tracks. I knew that there was nothing I could do for her, but it was just so unfair of what had happened to her. That little girl would never be able to go to high school, probably never have her own boyfriend. That brought the memory of me not ever having a boyfriend to mind. I was perfectly happy as a single person.

"I'm sorry Chris. I don't know what got into me. I guess just seeing her body made me go crazy," I said truthfully, accepting the hug that Chris offered. Chris was like a brother to me. He was always there for me, but he was a bit of a nut. He was also the world's biggest slob. I swear, I don't know how he finds anything in that work space of his.

"Redfield, Marshall..." Chris and I broke our embrace to find Chief Irons carrying Natasha's body, "Both of you take Mr. Swift to the holding cells. We'll interrogate him later. Afterwards, I want you two to report to me in my office."

I was the one to haul Swift up and throw him into the cell while Chris locked it. I chose to do it to exact the revenge for little Natasha.

"You're a sick bastard, Mr. Swift," I said as I walked with Chris out of the holding block. I walked through the doors to the parking garage and came face-to-face with a good friend, Jill Valentine.

"Rose, Chris, are you two okay? I heard what happened from the Chief," she said, taking my shoulder in a friendly gesture. I merely nodded my head and continued in the direction of the Chief's office with Chris and Jill in tow. I was curious as to what the Chief wanted from us. When I passed the offices of the other police officers, Jill came next to me and held out my combat knife.

"I believe you left this behind, my friend," she said as I took the knife and sheathed it in my vest, "It seems you're in for a good day, Rose."

I spared Jill a small smile as I walked out the back and up the metal stairs to the hallway where the Chief's office was. As I approached the Chief's office, my heart began skipping in anticipation of what would happen. My fingers curled around the doorknob and twisted it to open the door to find Chief Irons in his chair and a smartly dressed blonde man wearing sunglasses standing next to his chair. Why he was wearing sunglasses inside, I don't know. Maybe he was mentally challenged or something.

"Marshall, Redfield, Valentine. You will be the last ones," Irons said, his smile stretching from ear to ear. The three of us exchanged confused glances before I finally spoke up.

"Um, the last ones to what, Sir?" The blonde man was the one to answer my question.

"Miss Marshall, before I answer your question, I should introduce myself. Captain Albert Wesker." He came forward and shook my hand, his hand surprisingly cool. Wasn't a captain higher than a sergeant? Damn, I thought I would easily outrank him.

"Now for your earlier question, you will be the last to join the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. There will be two teams, Alpha and Bravo. Bravo has already been formed and they have at least seven members. I have three members, including myself, in Alpha Team. I will be the mission leader," the blonde man, actually I should call him Captain Wesker now, said.

"Hold on a minute. What is this S.T.A.R.S.? I've never heard of it," Chris said, scratching his head.

Captain Wesker smiled slightly. "S.T.A.R.S. was just recently formed to combat the growing rate of terrorism and cult-related crimes. We just now started recruited members and Chief Irons recommended you three for the jobs. For example..." Upon saying this, Captain Wesker turned his attention upon me. "You, Sergeant Marshall, have been recommended by the Chief for outstanding performance in holding the record for nearly 36 arrests in a month. You have good communications skills and you are an expert in weapons. The Chief also informed me that you are the youngest officer in the department at eighteen years old. It amazes me that someone so young could rise up so quickly in the ranks to become what you are. Oh, and happy birthday."

It shocked me that this man could know so much about me from the Chief and in a way, it made me feel a little proud about my accomplishments. I shyly tucked a few stray strands of my dark brown hair behind my ear and smiled at him.

"Thank you, sir," I muttered.

"Sergeant Marshall, would you consider joining S.T.A.R.S.?" Captain Wesker awaited my answer with calm dignity.

I considered it for a few moments before facing him. "Captain Wesker, I'd love to join S.T.A.R.S."

Captain Wesker nodded bluntly and issued the same question to Chris and Jill, receiving the same answer.

"Very well. As of now, you're all honorary S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team members. Sergeant Marshall, as per your skills, you will be our weapons and communications specialist. Mr. Redfield, you will be our pointman and marksman as per your skills. And last, but not least, Miss. Valentine. You will be our Rear Security as per your skills."

All three of us nodded our heads as Captain Wesker handed us our S.T.A.R.S. badges.

"I expect to see you all ready in the S.T.A.R.S. office first thing tomorrow morning," he said as he left the room.

* * *

I couldn't believe that I was now a member of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service. They were comprised of elite soldiers and/or officers with special skills in their field of expertise. I was rummaging through my desk cleaning out the supplies I had for tomorrow when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I hurriedly replied as I resumed my work. I heard the door opening and closing and the sound of footsteps approaching my desk.

"Having problems, Sergeant Marshall?" I froze when I heard the emotionless voice of Captain Wesker. I stood up and promptly hit my head on the drawer of my desk.

"Ow!" I fell back onto my bottom, clutching my head with one hand. Captain Wesker came around my desk and crouched down next to me.

"A little clumsy, are we?" he teased. I shot him my deadliest glare and scooted myself so that I could lean against the wall. I rested my head against the solid plaster and closed my eyes from the exhaustion that raged through me. I cracked one eye open at the clock on the wall, reading 5:29 P.M. I wouldn't be off duty until 6:30. I groaned and banged my head against the wall.

"Careful, dear. You could break the wall." I opened my eyes and stared down Captain Wesker. He sat next to me, his sunglasses still on his face.

"You know, I don't know why you wear those all the time. Take them off for once," I said, my frustration apparent in my tone. Captain Wesker chuckled and slipped the shades off his face, revealing eyes much like mine, only a lighter shade of blue. I smiled at him. "You should keep 'em off, Captain. You look a lot better."

"Do I?" It was a rhetorical question and I understood that I had just stroked his otherwise massive ego. Good going, Rose.

"Sergeant Marshall, if I may..." I cut him off with a finger held up.

"If we're going to be teammates, you may call me Rose," I said.

"Very well, you may call me Albert if you like. As I was saying, when do you go to the shooting range?" I glanced at him, puzzlement crossing my features.

"I go every Wednesday and Friday. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe you'd like to come with me to the range sometime. I'm there every Thursday," he said, glancing over at me. I smiled at him, feeling a blush rise on my cheeks.

"I'd like that, Captain."

Captain Wesker smiled a half-smile before donning his shades again and standing up. "I must go. I have a mountain of paperwork to attend to."

"Till then, Captain," I said, saluting him with two fingers. Captain Wesker left the room and I was alone once more. Did Captain Wesker just ask me out on a date? How old was he in the first place? He had to be at least twenty-eight. Now that's old! Now that I think about it, he was pretty handsome. He's too old though. I stood back up and flipped my desk inside out to clear the rest out and boxed it up. By the time that was over with, it was nearly 7:30, so I packed up and left the station.

As I approached my car, I noticed Chris lounging around the courtyard. I whistled at him and he approached, giving me a smile and clasping my forearm in our way of greeting each other.

"Hey Rose, how's about we go to Emmy's Diner tonight? I'm starving!" Chris said, his stomach audibly growling. I groaned inwardly. Chris can be a bit of a pig when he eats, but it's funny sometimes when he eats too much and I'm usually the one who has to drag him to the car because he's too full to walk. I did not waste a second. I grabbed Chris and dragged him to my car.

"Let's go to Emmy's, Chris. You can eat as much as you want."

Chris did a little victory dance as he opened the passenger side of the car and got in. I got behind the wheel and turned the keys in the ignition, the powerful engine roaring to life. On to Emmy's.


	3. Emmy's Diner

**_I do not own any of the Resident Evil series or Albert Wesker(no matter how much I wish I could). I do own Rose Lillian Marshall and her brother Justin Marshall._**

* * *

You'd think that our car ride would be a talkative one, but surprisingly it wasn't. The drive to Emmy's was quiet because apparently Chris didn't have the energy to talk. I started to get uncomfortable with the silence, so I tried to initiate conversation with him at first, but I looked over and he had his CD player blasting. Ugh. Chris can be so ignorant of things sometimes.

I pulled up at Emmy's and shut the engine off, pulling the keys out of the ignition and opening my door. The diner did not seem packed like it usually is on Tuesdays. I could see a small group of men crowded into two booths, talking among themselves. One of them was wearing a shirt with the S.T.A.R.S. emblem embossed on the sleeve. There were S.T.A.R.S. members at Emmy's? Chris broke my train of thought by grabbing my arm and dragging me into the diner.

"Chris, Rose! Over here!" I noticed Jill sitting with the group of men along with Captain Wesker. She rose up and gave me a hug when I approached, then sat back down in her seat.

"Sergeant Marshall, you can sit next to me," Captain Wesker said as he made room for me to sit. As I sat down next to the captain, I noticed that a majority of the members were staring at me.

"You got a problem?" I said monotonously. Some of the guys smiled.

"Sergeant Marshall huh? How old are you?" The one who issued the question was a man in his mid-thirties with thick brown hair and a beard.

"I just turned eighteen today." Silence reigned throughout the booths. Even the guys in the booth behind us turned around and stared at me.

"So talented and yet so young." This comment came from a guy wearing a red bandanna around his head. He held his hand out to me. "I'm Joseph Frost."

The bearded man shook my hand as well. "Barry Burton."

A rather young-looking man came up to me, doing the same. "I'm Brad Vickers."

"Otherwise known as Chickenheart," Joseph said, eliciting laughs from all the S.T.A.R.S. members.

One by one, all the S.T.A.R.S. members introduced themselves. Bravo Team was Enrico Marini, Edward Dewey, Richard Aiken, Forest Speyer, Kenneth Sullivan and Joseph Frost. Alpha Team was Captain Wesker, Chris, Jill, Barry, Brad and I. I liked everyone there, especially Joseph. He was hilarious! We all ordered our meals and sat there talking as we awaited our food. Joseph took this time to get a little history from me.

"I was born June 11, 1978 in Lansing, Michigan. My parents died when I was only nine years old and my brother and I left our estate. We came to Raccoon City where I finished school and university. I joined the R.P.D. when I turned seventeen and just now became a S.T.A.R.S. officer the day I turned eighteen. Talk about coincidence."

Joseph listened intensely to my story, nodding his head and laughing when I spoke of coincidence. I couldn't help but notice that the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. members were listening as well, taking it in. I was thankful that I was interrupted when our food came because Brad was just about to ask me a question about my parents and I was pretty sure I wouldn't have wanted to answer it. I bit into a chicken tender when Captain Wesker broke the question.

"How did your parents die, Rose?"

I chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed before answering. "My parents died in a robbery attempt of our estate. I was nine when I learned to handle a weapon because I was the one to shoot my parents' murderers."

Captain Wesker was silent as he pondered my answer. I continued eating as if nothing had been said, but inside I was tearing apart. I had not spoken of my parents in nearly nine years because of the pain the memory brought. I hated being so vulnerable, but I could not help myself. Everyone has painful memories and no matter how much they keep the pain below, it can still resurface from time to time. I know because it happens to me. Joseph decided to slurp on his soup, which got my attention. When I looked at him, he stopped. Apparently he had been doing it to get my attention so that he could say something. How right I was!

"So..um, where do you live now?" Joseph's question provoked a hard stare from Captain Wesker and I wasted no time in answering.

"I'm living with my brother, but now that I'm eighteen, I'll be getting a house of my own. Preferably somewhere closer to the station so I can work earlier in the morning. I noticed there was a house for sale there and I was thinking of buying it."

Joseph nodded his head, ignoring the pointed glare that the Captain was giving him and digging into his soup again. Barry and Enrico were deep in a discussion about guns, Jill and Chris were too busy making googly eyes at each other and the others were conversing among themselves about women and pointless other things that men talk about. Only Captain Wesker, Joseph and I seemed to be making conversation between us. Joseph seemed more interested grilling me about my past and Captain Wesker seemed all too ready to punch Joseph. Men amuse me sometimes.

Kenneth stood up, announcing he had to 'take a leak' and left us, whistling contently as he made his way to the bathroom. I couldn't help myself. I had to giggle at his words and the way he left. When I turned back to my food, Joseph stole two fries from my plate and ate them. I smacked him playfully and shielded my food from him. Captain Wesker sat there with his arms behind his head and his eyes shut, letting the food digest in his system due to the fact that his was already gone. He sure was a fast eater. I should make a note to myself, enter Captain Wesker into a competitive eating contest. He'd probably be pissed, but it would be worth it. Joseph was like a black hole. He ordered so much food that I had to write a damn list. He had chicken soup, chicken tenders, French fries, a hamburger, a milkshake, a bowl of ice cream and anything else they had at Emmy's. I would write some more, but I think you got the picture. Joseph probably had a Mach 4 metabolism, much like Chris. Me, I had chicken tenders, a salad and water. I'm the healthy girl of the group unlike Chris who likes to stuff his face with just about anything. I think he'd eat bugs if he had to. I've been dwelling in my thoughts too long. Chris and Joseph had both been bragging about how much they could eat and before I knew it, they were stuffing their faces. Jill and Barry were keeping count of how many plates stacked.

"Enjoying the idiot contest?" I looked to my side and found Captain Wesker staring at me with one eye open. He looked perfectly content and comfortable to say the least.

"Sure. It's not everyday I get to see Chris act like a pig," I said as I stretched my legs out underneath the table. Chris apparently heard that and yelled through a mouthful of bread.

"I'm not a pig and you know it, Rosie!" Everyone stopped and stared at him. Chris relapsed into a sullen silence, muttering 'always gotta take Rosie's side...' before jumping right back into it.

"Those two are going to be fat as hell and I won't give a damn," I said, eliciting a chuckle from Captain Wesker before his arm wrapped itself around my shoulders. Joseph noticed this and shot him a glare as he was drinking Mountain Dew faster than I could ever dream of doing. I didn't notice the smug smirk that the Captain returned since I was too busy staring at Chris as he was shoveling spoonfuls of ice cream down his throat. I laughed and took a sip of my water, smiling when Chris stopped suddenly and held his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" He took off running for the bathroom and we could all hear him vomiting. Everyone lost their appetite, but Joseph stood as Brad took his arm and raised it like he would the winner of a wrestling match.

"The winner of this contest...the one...the only...Joseph Frost!" Everyone politely clapped and after we finished, Joseph promptly threw up.

"I think they found a way to keep from becoming fat," Captain Wesker whispered, making me giggle.

When everything was accounted for and the floors cleaned, our bill came and due to Chris and Joseph eating so much, we all pitched in and paid. Our total came to nearly 130 bucks! Damn! That's 80 bucks more than last time. That's the last time I ever take Chris out to eat! It was almost 9 and we walked out the front door, laughing at a joke that Joseph had pulled. Everyone said goodbye, everyone exchanged hugs except for Captain Wesker and people left. Chris, Jill, Joseph, Captain Wesker and I were the last ones left. Jill agreed to take Chris home and let him rest due to the incident in the restaurant. When Jill had driven away, Joseph caught up with me in the parking lot.

"Hey Rose. Look I'm sorry about what happened in the diner. Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner sometime, maybe Friday?"

I stared at him. He talked really fast and I didn't catch the last part. "What was that last part again, Joseph?"

He took a deep breath and said it again. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner Friday?"

Captain Wesker stood not too far behind Joseph, but I knew he heard every word. His shades were still off and his eyes were glaring daggers into the back of Joseph's head. I gave Joseph a pointed stare.

"Buddy, you ate at least 70 bucks worth of food, but sure. I'll go out to dinner with you. I'll just have to cancel my shooting range date, my movie date, my park date, and all the other dates I have that evening."

Joseph laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist as he drew me close to him. "You're funny. I hope we can spend more time together."

"Right back at you, buddy." He grabbed my head in a headlock and gave me a noogie, ignoring the yell I let out as my hair was mussed. When I came back up, I noticed Captain Wesker standing beside his car, his hands clenched into tight fists and shaking visibly. Joseph backed away from me, a grin plastered on his face.

"I'll see you Friday. I'll pick you up from here at 7," he said, getting into his truck. I waved and walked for my car as he drove away, leaving Captain Wesker and I alone. I turned to the Captain, giving him a smile.

"You seem tense, Captain. You alright?" His fists opened again and he spared me the briefest smile.

"Yes I'm fine, Sergeant Marshall," he said, leaning against the hood of his car, folding his arms across his chest.

"Sergeant Marshall? I thought we settled on Rose?" I said, walking next to him and sitting on the hood. Captain Wesker looked at me and held up his hands in mock defeat.

"Very well Rose. I'm fine, thank you very much. I'm just miffed that those two scraped up a hefty bill."

I laughed heartily, slapping the hood of the car with one hand. "Those two are the biggest pigs I've ever seen. I just hope Joseph is a complete gentleman for Friday." Captain Wesker's hands balled up again.

I laid back on the hood of the car. "Captain, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"Thirty-six."

I sat up again, giving him a puzzled stare. He looked back when I was silent for a moment and met my stare.

"What?"

"You're thirty-six! I thought you were more like twenty-eight or so!" My shock at his age amused him. Seriously, he looked like he was twenty-eight! The man was a walking contradiction of his age! Thirty-six and handsome at that!

Captain Wesker chuckled, then checked his watch. "I should get going. I will see you in the morning, Rose. Goodnight."

I merely nodded as I slid off the hood and walked back to my car. I unlocked the door and stepped in, closing the door and watching Captain Wesker as he did the same. He slid into the seat with so much grace that I probably would not be able to tell the difference between him and a cat. I'm losing my mind here! Someone help me because I think I might be falling for my thirty-six year-old captain! It's so hard to not fall for him. I wonder how many women he has falling over him just for the chance to sleep with him. That was probably heaven. Me, I'm eighteen and still a virgin. That's actually pretty good for my age since most girls have lost their virginity by that age. I watched as Captain Wesker drove away and started my own car, putting it in reverse and backing out of the parking lot. I need some sleep.


	4. Finally A Kiss!

**_I do not own any of the Resident Evil series or Albert Wesker(no matter how much I wish I could). I do own Rose Lillian Marshall and her brother Justin Marshall._**

**_I'm trying something new. I'm gonna write in Wesker's point of view sometimes._**

* * *

I'm not sure why, but I didn't get a lot of sleep which is why I barely managed to drag my sorry ass into the police station at 6:30 in the morning. No one else was in the station as usual. I'm usually the early bird. I found Barry and Captain Wesker in the workout room when I came in to do my morning workout and the first thing I did was shield my eyes. Both men were bare-chested and sweating profusely. I think Captain Wesker pulled up my daily schedule and is now trying to fit into it. Barry was the first to notice me and waved me over.

"Hello there, little Rose. What brings you to the workout room?"

"I work out in here every morning, thank you very much. I would like to know why you two are in here when I come in early so that no else is in here?" My face was visibly turning redder and redder as Captain Wesker completed another set of pull-ups and let go of the bar, his lean, strong muscles rippling underneath his skin.

"Albert here wanted an early start and he asked me to accompany him here," Barry flexed his muscles at me and I blushed even more, "You're more than welcome to join us."

I remembered college when I went to the workout room there. I never cared if there were guys in there, so why I should I care now? I threw my gear in the corner and pulled off my tactical vest and shirt, revealing my black sports bra. I didn't care if their jaws dropped. I walked right over to the bar and lifted myself onto it. I was always very slow with my pull-ups because the slower I go, the more it builds up my muscles. My favorite workout is the bench-press. Chris and I always did that together. After four sets of pull-ups, I walked over to the bench and sat on it, stretching my lean muscles out. Barry was busy with the dumbells, but Captain Wesker walked over to me.

"I'll spot you, Rose." I smiled at him and laid back on the bench as the Captain secured the weights I instructed for on the bar. I gripped the bar tightly and lifted it, bringing it back down to my chest and up again, expelling hard breaths as I did.

"So you come here every morning?" Captain Wesker asked. I nodded as I pumped the bar. I know I should be concentrating on the task at hand, but I couldn't help noticing Captain Wesker's body. He was ripped, but in a subtle way. His muscles were long and lean, with just a little bulkiness to his pectorals. He was beautiful. I realized my fault and the bar came down on me, but Captain Wesker was there to grab it. He set it back on the stand and I sat up, panting.

"Are you alright?" I nodded as I held my hand to my heart. Captain Wesker sat next to me and placed his hand rather low on my back, trailing his fingers up my spine. I squirmed uncomfortably at the feeling and he stopped, placing his hand back on his thigh. I looked back at him, a faint smile rising to my lips as he stood and offered me his hand. I took it and he lifted me right into his arms, although I know he did it by accident. Barry's back was still turned and he did not see it, but I saw Captain Wesker's face inch closer to mine and I knew in that instant that he was going to kiss me. Before our lips could touch however, the doors to the room burst open and Chris came bustling in. Captain Wesker and I jerked apart. I desperately hoped that Chris didn't see anything, but thank God he had been trying to pull a shirt off his head at that time. Talk about convenience.

"Hey Rose, Barry, Captain! Sorry about last night, won't happen again!" Chris whistled as he draped a towel over his shoulders and strode over to the leg-press. Captain Wesker and I glanced at each other, the moment completely ruined. I grabbed my shirt and tugged it over my head.

"I'm done here. I'll see you guys later," I said as I strapped my vest back onto my body. It was rather hard as my body was sweaty. I glanced at my watch, noticing that it was already 7. I forgot! I was supposed to get my stuff to the S.T.A.R.S. office before 8. I know Captain Wesker wasn't going to mind, but I wanted to make a good impression as a S.T.A.R.S. member. As I stacked the boxes and hoisted them into my arms, I began thinking. What had really happened back in the workout room? Were my captain and I really about to kiss? Did that mean Captain Wesker had feelings for me? Me, an eighteen year-old girl with very few prominent physical qualities? He could easily have any other woman with his good looks, but could he have chosen me? I had just gotten up the stairs and through the hallway to the S.T.A.R.S. office, but damn I didn't see that the door was open. I ran right into it, the boxes going everywhere.

"Damn it!" My voice echoed in the empty hallway. I swear I heard a wolf howl outside, it was so quiet. I began to gather the boxes back up, and found Captain Wesker right next to me, stacking them for me. He gave me an amused smile.

"I take back what I said yesterday. You are very clumsy, my dear." That earned him a half-hearted glare as he held out his hand and I clasped it, hoisting myself back onto my feet. Captain Wesker was quite the gentleman, always helping a lady to her feet or in my case a clumsy oaf. He had kept his shades off, revealing his crystal blue eyes to my gaze. His eyes were almost like mine, except lighter in color, but his had a hint of frost to them. He really should keep them off; he looked a lot better without them.

"Thank you, Captain," I murmured as I picked the boxes up again and went through the doorway of the S.T.A.R.S. office, him following behind. There was an empty desk near the communications board, so I took that one. It was convenient though with the board right there. I could keep in contact with the on-duty police officers whenever they were out catching criminals. Captain Wesker leaned against the door frame, a small smirk plastered on his lips.

"Office hours are 8 to 5, just so you know. As far as I'm concerned, you're the second-in-command next to me with your rank in the station and such. You answer to no one except Chief Irons and myself, am I clear?"

I nodded, opening a box and pulling out a picture of my family. My mother and father's smiling faces struck at me as I looked back into my eight year-old face. I became aware of Captain Wesker looking over my shoulder.

"I see now where you get your physical traits." It was true. My mother had been a gorgeous woman, even at age thirty-seven. My father had been a very handsome man as well. He had been blonde with blue eyes while my mother had dark brown hair like mine and the same blue eyes I have. Justin of course had a big goofy grin on his face while I had a cute smile going on. I placed it on the desk and pulled another picture out. This time it was one of my college pictures when I was on the softball team. Captain Wesker whistled approvingly at the uniform I wore in the picture. I looked back at him with one eyebrow raised, then placed it on the desk as well.

"You have it going on in that photo, Rose," he joked as I pushed him away from one of the boxes. I pulled out my knife and sliced through the tape on one box and opened it, finding desk supplies and whatever else in there. I was so thankful that there wasn't much to put away, so it only took me at least ten minutes to finish and make myself feel at home. Captain Wesker stood by and watched as I made my way over to the communications board and switched it on, tuning to different wavelengths and catching some radio chatter. I pushed a few buttons and tried to get a stronger wavelength, but I guess the officer on duty was slacking off. Here's the thing. Some of the police officers here don't care about their work; they just want to get laid. Believe me, I've had a couple officers hit on me. Some of them call their wives or girlfriends when they're on duty and it interferes with the radio, therefore making my job harder. Jerks.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled as I took the headphones off my head and slammed them down onto the table. "I'm going to go and shape that officer up if he doesn't get off that damn phone." I tend to get a little angry when some guys are so lazy about their jobs. Chris is a perfect example. I don't have anger issues, just so you know.

"Tsk, tsk. Language, my dear. It doesn't suit you to utter such profanities," Captain Wesker said as he opened the closet next to me, pulling out a shotgun and some shells. I swiveled my chair around, fixing the Captain with a pointed stare. He shrugged, loading the gun and aiming it before closing the closet. "Rose, would you like to join me at the shooting range?"

I blushed, nodding my assent and strapping my gun to my hip. He slipped the shades back onto his face and left the room with me in tow. As we walked, I couldn't help but notice the contours of his strong back. If he noticed I was staring at him like a lovesick schoolgirl, he didn't give any sign of it. My hand itched to touch him, to feel those strong muscles rippling underneath my fingers, feel him kis-what the hell was I thinking! I must be sick in the head! I'm fantasizing about hot and wet escapades with my captain, who is at least eighteen years older than me! I'm sick!

As if he could hear my inner tumult, Captain Wesker looked over his shoulder at me and smiled slightly, just that small lift at the corner of his mouth that I loved. What shocked me the most was that I fervently wished that Chris had not come in at the very last second back in the workout room. Why was it that no other man had awakened such feelings in me, yet the only men to do so is my captain and Joseph. Don't get me wrong, I thought Joseph was very good-looking. He was nice, he was funny, he was everything I wanted in a man. Captain Wesker however offered something darker, more seductive in a way that enthralled me.

"Rose? Rose? Rose?" I didn't hear Joseph behind me until he clasped my arm and turned me to face him. Once again he was wearing that red bandanna, but it made him look very good.

"You're ignoring me, Rose," Joseph said as he tapped my nose. I shook my thoughts out of my head and looked at him, his bright brown eyes twinkling with happiness. I glanced at my watch. 8:04. Well someone knows how to be on time.

Captain Wesker stood behind me, nearly boiling over with anger with Joseph. I think if he could, he would've shot him. Joseph wrapped an arm around my waist and led me past the captain, flashing him an innocent smile.

"Coming, Captain?"

I know Captain Wesker's fingers must have itched to throttle Joseph. The jealousy was just pouring off of him in waves. I left myself in Joseph's embrace as we walked to the range together. There were men already inside, burning ammo at the speed of light. There were a few empty ranges, so all three of us took one. Joseph went to grab the targets, leaving Captain Wesker and I to load our guns. Captain Wesker picked up a spare pistol clip and loaded it into his handgun, taking aim and making sure the focus was just right before turning to me. I was polishing my gun, occasionally looking for any scratches or whatever. I caught his look and smiled, throwing him an extra clip which he caught. He looked in the direction Joseph had gone, seemingly trying to make a decision before approaching me. I pushed the safety on the gun and watched him as he drew closer. He was close, his big body nearly covering mine as his arms reached out and trapped me against the wall of the range. He leaned in...and Joseph appeared with the targets.

"Got 'em! Ready to shoot, Rose?" Captain Wesker huffed and moved away from me, leaving Joseph to stare at him. I knew Joseph was probably wondering why Captain Wesker had been so close to me, but I wasn't going to answer any questions. I loaded my gun and turned the safety off, clipping the target onto the clip and pushing the button that would send the target all the way back to the range wall. I grabbed a pair of goggles and earmuffs, slipping them on as I aimed the gun at the bulls-eye. I aimed, making sure it was right on target...then shot. My shot was perfect. I emptied the clip and loaded it again without wasting a second, resuming my perfect streak. When the second clip was emptied, I turned to Joseph and Captain Wesker, pushing the button to bring the target back. As the metal target came back, I snatched it from the clip and took a look at it. Twenty-eight bullet holes had completely taken out the bulls-eye and a few stray ones had hit the innermost circle. I looked back at the two men and laughed. Their mouths hung open in amazement, Joseph drooling a bit. I holstered my gun and walked over, placing my finger underneath Joseph's chin and closing his mouth. The two men were so stunned that they didn't move for a while. It had been nearly six minutes until I sighed and walked out of the room, throwing the target away as I did. It was going to be a boring day.

* * *

I fidgeted nervously as I stared at the clock, willing the time to go by faster. The clock was at 4:49, and then hit 4:50. I groaned and my forehead hit the desk with a thud. Time was having a good laugh at me now. If you could kill time, I'd be doing just that. There was no one else in the office with me. If I was correct, Jill and Chris were in the library. Brad was at home (it was his day off), Joseph was hanging with a few other officers, Barry was in the file room and Captain Wesker was probably in the dark room. I stayed behind to scan over the case of Mr. Swift. His trial was in three days and I was to testify for it. The evidence all mounted to the conclusion that he raped and murdered Natasha, as the semen traces on her thighs matched his own. The weapon responsible was a large carving knife, carelessly tossed into the trunk along with her body. The fingerprints matched his. I pored over this information, oblivious to the fact that Captain Wesker had wandered into the room and was now leaning against the door frame, smirking at me.

"I figured I'd find you in here." I jumped at his smooth voice and glanced up to see him. He strode over to my desk and leaned against it casually, keeping his hooded eyes on me. I could tell his eyes were on me; I could feel them. I sighed heavily and stood, placing the file back on the shelf before turning and finding Captain Wesker right behind me. He was very close, much like this morning in the work out room and the shooting range.

"Now that we're alone, I can finish what I started earlier," he said as he slowly backed me into the wall, slipping his shades off of his face. Cold blue eyes stared back at me and I gasped as my back hit the wall. Captain Wesker's hands shot out, placing them at the sides of my head. There was no way out. I could do nothing. Captain Wesker leaned in, his face inching closer and closer until his lips finally met mine.

I know it was wrong, but oh my! The man could kiss like no other. His lips were undeniably soft as he slanted his mouth over mine, his arms coming down as he wrapped them around my waist and pulled me flush against his body. My mind lost, I reached up with my own arms and wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss. Captain Wesker made a low groan of approval as he parted my lips with his tongue, exploring my mouth. I wasn't used to this kind of kiss, but I just went with it. For some reason my body began to grow hot and I began to...throb down there. I made a low moan and instantly regretted it. Captain Wesker took an opportunity to begin...oh my...grinding against me. I noticed that whatever was grinding against me was hard. I'm not stupid. I took sex education like everyone else, but I wasn't completely prepared for this. I never thought that I, Rose Lillian Marshall, would be able to incite arousal in my captain. It's weird. One minute I was working, the next I'm being seduced by my extremely handsome captain. I think if Captain Wesker knew what I was thinking, his head would inflate like a balloon.

Captain Wesker released my lips, sucking gently on my bottom lip before letting go and gazing into my face, gauging my reaction. His hands still rested on the small of my back, but they were moving up and down, gently massaging. I leaned my head into his chest, hearing and feeling his fast heartbeats. I did not think that he loved me; he merely wanted me. As in being a lover. This I would not accept. I pulled out of his embrace and tried to walk past him, but he caught my arm.

"Why do you run, dear Rose?"

I bowed my head, trying to find words. He took my silence as a submission and took me into his embrace again, his soft lips finding mine and I was once again lost in him. The small rational part of my mind screamed at me to fight it and I listened, pulling out of his embrace just as Chris and Jill walked in. Thank God they had arrived!

"Hey Rose! Hey Cap'n! What's going on?" Chris said as he patted me on the back and nodded to Captain Wesker. Captain Wesker snorted and brushed past me and out the door. Jill and Chris stared after him before turning back to me. I ducked my head, blushing slightly.

"Chris, wait outside, will you?" Jill said as she pushed him out of the office and locked the door behind him. She approached me and folded her arms over her chest.

"Rose, what happened between you and Captain Wesker? And don't say nothing because I see the evidence."

"He-he kissed me..." My voice sounded pathetic. Jill's eyes widened.

"He what! Rose, he can't do that! You're only eighteen and he's thirty-six! He has no business kissing you and judging from your lips, he must have been taking his time." My blush deepened and Jill sighed as she unlocked the door and opened it. Chris came tumbling into the office. It was obvious he had been eavesdropping.

I glanced at the clock. It was 5, thank god! I gathered up my stuff and shuffled out of the room.

* * *

I gasped and breathed heavily as I removed my hand from my groin. I grabbed a few tissues and cleaned up my mess, thinking of Rose the whole time. It hadn't been hard to jerk off and achieve orgasm when thinking of her. These fantasies have got to stop. Every time I see her, I just want to fuck her senseless. That kiss had been fleeting release from a few of my fantasies. At least I got to kiss her. I remember the feel of her body against mine, so soft and pliable and so..._submissive!_

I felt the first aches of arousal coming back as I thought of it and I forced it down. Right now, I desperately want to get rid of Joseph. He was in the way of my seducing Rose, him and his humor! I wish I could just steal her away from him, but I don't see that happening. Joseph seems dead set on having her and due to their much smaller age difference, he will have her. I've never found jealousy to be particularly erotic, but with Rose it almost kills me. I've never been more attracted to anyone in my entire life, so why her? Is there some sort of bond between us? I should find out, but for now, I need to get home.


	5. The Date and Skanks

**_I do not own any of the Resident Evil series or Albert Wesker(no matter how much I wish I could). I do own Rose Lillian Marshall, her brother Justin Marshall and all the other characters who are not mentioned in the real Resident Evil :-). _**

* * *

A late Friday afternoon found me in the S.T.A.R.S. office rifling through various files on the case of Mr. Swift. I was mad because he pled not guilty and he was clearly guilty! Wasn't the blood, the semen and the knife proof enough! He pisses me off more and more at every turn. Chris and Jill had tried to get me to spend a little time with them, but I wasn't interested. I was completely buried in my work, but I was excited for tonight. Tonight was the date between Joseph and I and I could hardly wait! As I sat there in my chair looking over the files, the memory of what had happened two days ago surfaced. Captain Wesker's kiss had felt so good, almost perfect. However, I thought, he is too old for me. Joseph is more my speed. So absorbed in my work, I didn't notice the hands on my shoulders or the massage that followed until it was too late. I turned my head and found Joseph behind me, that big goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Gotcha..."

"Joseph, do that again one more time. I dare you..." I said, knowing that more than likely, he would. Surprisingly he didn't, his hands dropping back to his sides.

"Ready for tonight? I have a table reserved at that fancy place by the river, I forget the name though..."

"You mean the Chateau? I love that place!" I squealed as I jumped out of my chair and into his arms. Joseph lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His face was inches from mine and I couldn't have been more happier. Then it hit me. Joseph was handsome, beyond handsome in fact. I wanted to kiss him, to touch him, to screw him senseless. I wanted him. Joseph was gazing at me, his soft brown eyes boring into my blue eyes. He was so handsome.

"I can't wait for tonight, Rose," he said, leaning his forehead against mine, giving me that grin again. A smile crept up onto my lips as I hugged him to me. The sound of the door opening made him drop me quickly. Chris and Jill came in, laughing breathlessly and hanging onto each other. The smell of alcohol wafted over me and I nearly gagged. I don't mind alcohol that much, but the smell of it on another person is just disgusting. Joseph tapped me on the shoulder and his warm breath washed over me.

"We should probably leave," he said as he steered me toward the door.

"Ditto."

* * *

Jill had sobered up fairly quickly and now she was taking me to the mall to shop for an outfit. Why? I don't know. When I asked the same thing, she just went off on one of her irrelevant tangents again, raving on and on about having to look good for Joseph on this date. I know what I'd look good in: jeans and a blouse. But nooooo...this was a fancy place, Jill says. This is a classy place, Jill says. Fuck what Jill says! Apparently what Jill says goes, so now I'm in the mall, in this store covered from floor to ceiling in lingerie and dresses. Jill's first priority was to get sexy lingerie. You can't go on a date without lacy panties, she says. Sure you can, no one's gonna see them unless you're planning on having sex later, which I'm not doing. So we end up buying three pairs of white lacy underwear and three matching bras. Next was the dress. Ha! Like she'll ever get me into that!

Why did I say that?

Jill had chosen out four dresses and shoved me into the changing rooms. What the hell! Infuriated, I tried them on and she would yell at me to come out once I had them on. I tried on a pink dress, a red dress, a green dress...she hated them all. I finally put on the black dress and what do you know! She likes it. We buy it, walk out of the store and you are not going to believe who is at the mall. The whole freaking S.T.A.R.S. Alpha squad! Barry had this secretive grin on his face while Chris tried unsuccessfully not to laugh and Captain Wesker just stood there, his ever present shades on and a small smirk to go with it.

"We...mmph...heard the whole thing..." Chris began, small snickers managing to escape. He walked over and put an arm around my shoulders. "So what'd you get?"

Before I could react, he had taken the bag I held, jumped away and fished out a pair of lacy underwear. Barry's eyes bugged and Captain Wesker pushed his shades up onto his brow, his eyes fixated on the lingerie.

"Chris! Give those back!" I yelled as I dived for him. He jumped out of the way again and Jill tackled him to the ground, taking the bag away from him. Captain Wesker and Barry gave each other a puzzled look, the captain replacing his shades. I smacked Chris upside the head.

"Don't ever do that again! Don't you know how embarrassing it is to have someone pull out your underwear in public? Would you want me to do that?" I said. Chris shook his head. "That's what I thought."

Jill and I walked out of the mall with the guys in tow. Jill waved goodbye to me and she left. Chris and Barry did the same. The Captain had disappeared, so I don't know where he was. As I approached my car, someone grabbed my arm and pushed my back against the car. I sighed when I found it was only Captain Wesker.

"Do you need something, sir?" I asked, my voice betraying the slightest hint of exasperation. He caught onto that and pressed me harder against the Porsche. Yeah, I have a Porsche. Sweet car, huh? The best thing is that it is blue, my favorite color. He leaned closer and put his lips right next to my ear.

"Better be careful for tonight, Rose. You never know what will happen." He had a slight threatening tone in his voice and to tell the truth, it frightened me. I pushed against his chest and he relented, backing away from me as I opened the trunk and put my bag in. He gave me an impassive stare as I closed the trunk.

"Don't you have a ride, Captain?" He seemed taken aback by my comment and shook his head. "I walked here, Sergeant. It's not that far from the station." I sighed and ran my hand through my already mussed hair.

"I'll give you a lift. Get in." I thought he would refuse, but he didn't. He walked over to the passenger's side and climbed in. He was staring out the window when I slid in next to him and shut my door. He didn't even notice when the car roared to life and I backed out of the parking lot. I checked the clock on the dashboard. It was about 5:45, which meant I only had an hour or so before Joseph picked me up. He had called me earlier and wanted me to go to the station so that we could meet there. I kept my eyes on the road for a few minutes before glancing over at Captain Wesker. He had put down the seat so that he was laying back, his hands behind his head. He was the perfect picture of contentment. I wanted to pounce on him, to surprise him with a hard kiss, to screw him until he scre-whoa! I'm going way too far there!

"What are you thinking, Captain?" I asked out of the blue. He didn't move, but he did answer me.

"Nothing that would concern you, Sergeant." I looked back to the road, rolling my eyes. "My home is right here, Sergeant."

I stopped the car and he climbed out, but before he closed the door, he turned and looked back at me. "I think you're making a mistake here, Sergeant. You really shouldn't be going on this date with Frost." With those words, he shut the door and headed into his house.

I stared after him for a few minutes, my mouth slightly agape. What just happened! I shook my head as I drove away.

* * *

I stared after Rose as she drove away, my mind made up. I'm going to crash that date. I picked up the phone and dialed an all-too familiar number. I was relieved when she picked up.

"Hello Patricia, it's Albert Wesker. I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight at the Chateau?" Surprisingly, my voice came out clipped and professional.

Her light squeal of delight pierced my ear. "Of course, Alby! When do you want to pick me up?"

"7 at the police station. I'll be there." I hung up the phone and steepled my fingers underneath my jaw, contemplating what to do. Rose and Joseph would be meeting there at 7. Imagine their surprise when they see Patricia and I there as well.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror, unable to speak. This was not Rose Lillian Marshall; this was a woman fully grown. Justin's reflection appeared behind me in the mirror, his smile growing.

"Little Rosie's goin' on a date! Have fun, baby sister!" He spun me around and gave me a bear hug. Justin was going to be leaving for Japan soon and he wasn't going to be seeing his baby sister for at least four months. He gave me a soft kiss to the forehead before leaving me alone. I turned back to my reflection and smiled, adjusting my hair and checking the clock. It was 6:51, time to leave. I grabbed my purse, ran out the door and into my Porsche, starting the car and gunning the engine. It was only a five-minute drive to the station, but I drove down the road like a maniac. I reached the station within four minutes and found Joseph there, dressed in a black tux. He looked so cute, especially without the bandanna wrapped around his head. I could now see that he had short brown hair which looked incredibly soft. It made me want to bury my fingers in those strands. Luckily for me, Joseph noticed me and approached my car, but when I got out, his jaw dropped.

"R-Rose...you look beautiful," he said as I closed the door and faced him. He ran his hand over my cheek and shoulder before settling it on my waist.

"You don't look too bad yourself, stud," I said as I wrapped my arm around his waist. There's definitely an attraction between us. He laughed and led me with gentle touches on my back to his Jeep. When I had gotten in, he shut the door and walked over to his side. Just as soon as he was going to get in, he stopped. He seemed to be staring at someone.

"Is something wrong, Joseph?" I asked as my eyes followed to where his were. What I saw shocked me.

A lady in her late twenties was standing outside the building dressed in the skimpiest red strapless dress I had ever seen. It barely reached mid-thigh and barely covered her chest! She had platinum blonde hair that was up in a bun and she had on quite a bit of make-up. A little self-conscious, are we? Stiletto heels adorned her feet.

Me on the other hand...I was wearing a floorlength strapless black dress with a long slit up the side that reached to just below mid-thigh. I wore hardly any make-up except for some very light eye liner and mascara. My hair reaches just past my elbows, but I had put it up in a very tight bun with a small butterfly ornament to adorn it. When I put my hair into buns, I usually braid it first and then wrap it into a bun. It's pretty simple. I wore very comfortable heels, not stiletto of course. Those bras that Jill and I had gotten had those straps that could be taken off, so I had taken them off. Enough about my appearance. It's obvious that between me and this woman, I was very classy and she was a skank. What shocked me is who came out of the building in a tux.

Captain Albert Wesker.

"Uhh, let's go, Rose," Joseph said, climbing quickly into the Jeep and starting the engine. He backed out of the parking lot and drove away. I looked back to see the Captain and this woman kissing. Was she his wife? If she was, then why did he kiss me Wednesday? I turned back around and gazed out the window. Joseph reached over and took my hand in his, keeping it on his lap. I looked over at him and he gave me that dazzling smile, the one that always makes me feel loved. I leaned back in the seat, happy and content with someone I deeply cared for.

* * *

I noticed Rose in the passenger seat of Joseph's Jeep and knew I had to act fast. I grabbed Patricia and pulled her to me, giving her a deep kiss. I opened my eyes and saw that the two were driving away, but I noticed Rose turn to look back. I kept Patricia in the kiss until Rose turned away, and then I released her. Patricia snuggled against me as I steered her towards my car, opening the passenger door and pushing her in. I know Patricia didn't mind. I was always rough with her and that's how she liked it. I shut her door and walked around to the driver's side, sliding in and starting the car. I knew a shortcut to the Chateau, so we would beat Rose and Joseph there more than likely. They had taken the long way and if I know Joseph, he took that way on purpose. I will relish the pleasure of seeing their shocked faces. Ha ha ha!

* * *

One thing that I love about the Chateau is that it has its own ballroom. Couples can go there to dance afterwards to any music from orchestral to country to pop...whatever. Joseph led me into the restaurant, gave the host his name and we were led to our table. It was so pretty. Joseph sat across from me, the candle on the table lighting his features with a soft glow, making him look more irresistible. Thank God I knew how to read French because I looked at the menu and it was in French, people! I had to help Joseph though and afterwards we ordered our meals and relaxed, talking about our pasts. We were so engrossed in our conversation that we didn't notice Captain Wesker and that woman take their seats at a nearby table.

"...then I got out of the Navy SEALS and came to Raccoon City where I was recruited as a member of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team. I'm the vehicle specialist and omni man," Joseph was saying. I nodded my head at everything he said, taking every little detail in. He was an interesting man. He already knew of me at Emmy's, so there was no reason to say anything more. What's more, our meals came as soon as he stopped talking. He had ordered some sort of steak in lemon juice which smelled enticing and some escargots. I had a tender spiced lamb steak with a garden salad on the side. I'm too healthy.

Joseph managed not to act like a pig this time, instead he used a fork and ate like a gentleman. I giggled when he slowly wiped his mouth on his napkin when he finished. I was just starting on my salad when he finished. He excused himself to go to the restroom and I nodded before returning to my salad.

* * *

Joseph left. Now's my chance. I excused myself from our table and walked over to hers.

* * *

"Sergeant Marshall." I knew that voice. I raised my head to look up into the eyes of Captain Wesker, but then drifted to his tuxedo.

"You look very nice, Captain," I said politely as he occupied Joseph's seat.

"Thank you. Enjoying your time here?" he asked. I nodded, munching on a piece of lettuce.

"Where did you come from?" I asked. He pointed his finger behind me and I turned to see that skanky woman sitting there, looking around and placing her chin in her hand, heaving a great sigh. "Dear God, please tell me you're not here with her."

Captain Wesker chuckled. "I am. Her name is Patricia Jameston. She should be around Joseph's age, if I'm not mistaken."

"Ah, well speaking of Joseph, you might want to get out of his seat before he comes back and throttles you," I said, nodding to the place behind his shoulder. He turned and there was Joseph, coming out of the restroom adjusting his jacket. Captain Wesker turned back to me, smirked and got up, brushing past me. I could smell his cologne, a kind of wintry scent. Not too bad, Captain. No wonder you have women falling all over you. Joseph smiled at me as he took his seat.

"I'm back."

I had just finished my salad and wiped my mouth when Joseph took my hand.

"Shall we dance, my lady?" he said, that grin on his face as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. I giggled and let him guide me to the adjoined ballroom. There was no one else in the dimly lit ballroom, which made it oh so much better. He led me to the middle of the room and turned to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist, took my hand in his and led me into the ballroom dance.

It was sheer perfection, the way our bodies moved. He spun me, he dipped me, he held me close to his body. I loved every second of it. The whole time, his eyes stayed on my face, intent and loving. I buried my face into his chest when the next song came on. It was I Will Always Love You by Dolly Parton. Could their selection of songs be any more perfect? Joseph wrapped both arms around my waist and held me closer, tilting my head up so that I could look into his eyes. His soft brown eyes smiled at me before he leaned in slowly. My eyes closed involuntarily as his lips met mine.

Dear God, this man was a professional. His lips were incredibly soft as he slanted his mouth over mine, his hands moving all over the place. They moved from my back to my hips to my neck, wherever he could reach. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes, finding me with my mouth slightly agape and my eyes still closed. I opened my eyes to find him grinning at me.

"Was it that good, Rose?" I could only nod, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. He chuckled and pulled me to him in a gentle hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I caught sight of Captain Wesker staring at us from back inside the restaurant. Patricia seemed to be talking to him, but he wasn't listening. She turned in the direction he was looking and saw Joseph and I in an embrace, still moving with the music. I could tell she was getting angry because her face began to grow red. She said something to him and before I knew it, she had taken his hand and was now dragging him into the ballroom.

"Joseph, we have company..." I murmured into his ear. He stopped dancing, turned and saw Captain Wesker, his eyes going wide.

"What's Wesker doing here? Did he follow us?" His voice contained just a hint of anger, his hands balled into fists. A little jealous, are we?

I took his hands and placed them back on my hips, my hands then going to his shoulders. "Don't worry about it, Joseph. This is our time and nothing is going to ruin it."

He nodded his consent and we continued dancing like nothing had happened. Patricia had led Captain Wesker to a section of the room where I suppose she could dance with him and glare at me while doing so. How right I am again. Right as soon as they got into the music and began dancing, she looked over his shoulder and glared at me. I simply gave her a cold glare. What happened next shocked me. She put her head on his shoulder, took her hand from his waist, pointed at him behind his back and mouthed "Mine."

That little bitch.

"Excuse me for a second, Joseph. I need to go to the restroom, wait here." He smiled and stood his ground as I made my way to the restroom. Once I was inside, I punched the wall, feeling like a little child doing that. Truth be told, I did have to go to the bathroom. I did my business, washed my hands and walked out again, vowing not to hurt Patricia. When I reentered the ballroom, guess what?

I'm gonna break that fucking vow!

That little slut was dancing with Joseph, who looked uncomfortable. She was being a little too forward, her hips pressed flush against his and her chest doing the same. I began to storm over there, ready to pound the whore into the ground when someone grabbed my waist and led me into a fast ballroom dance. Take a guess as to who it was. Da da-da daaaa, none other than...Captain Wesker!

"I must apologize for Patricia's behavior. She was talking about Mr. Frost over dinner and about how rather 'good-looking' he was," he said, his lips right next to my ear, much like they had been earlier that day.

"I'm gonna kill her," I said, clutching his shoulder hard enough to leave bruises, but I don't think he minded. Captain Wesker then dipped me deeply, my back nearly touching the floor. Dear God, this man was good at dancing. He and Joseph were both perfection and I think both of them want me. Am I really that irresistible?

"Don't worry too much, dear. I'll shape her up later." I understood the meaning behind his words and tried to pull away, my expression of disgust all too apparent.

"Why would you sleep with someone like that? Who knows what she has?" I whispered angrily, looking back over at Joseph. His puzzled eyes met mine, his expression saying 'get me the hell out of this!'

"I will agree with you on that, Sergeant Marshall. Patricia does have the intelligence of a kindergardener, but her body makes up for it," he replied, his eyes skimming over Patricia's body.

"I'm surprised you're not jealous that she's making moves on Joseph," I said, a small smirk on my lips.

He looked back at me, his cold blue eyes boring into mine. "And why should I? Patricia is just a tool I use to satisfy myself."

I gave him a somewhat pouty smile. "Is the big bad captain saying he hasn't found the right woman for him yet?"

He chuckled, a dark, somewhat sexy sound. "Not at all, my dear. I met someone whom I think is perfect, but I'm not sure if she feels the same way yet." His eyes were trained on me as he said all this.

My blush returned sevenfold, but thankfully the dim lighting hid it. Captain Wesker pulled me closer to him as his body moved with the music, his eyes still fixed upon me. For some reason, I didn't break the eye contact, no matter how much I wanted to. His other hand came around and he pushed my head against his chest, holding it there. I didn't fight it. For some reason, I needed comfort big time. I could hear and feel the beating of his heart on my cheek. I took my hand and placed my palm flat against his chest, over his heart. Captain Wesker simply stared at me as I did this and I caught his eye, giving him the smallest smile I could manage.

Joseph, think of Joseph. I turned my head to look over and sure enough, Joseph had broken free of Patricia's hold and was now making his way towards us.

"Rose, please come back and dance with me," he said, holding out his hand. Captain Wesker tightened his grip on me.

"Frost, Miss Marshall and I are in the middle of a dance. Why don't you and Miss Jameston finish your dance?" he said.

"For your information, you siced this skank on me when Rose left the room so that you could dance with her! I'm not stupid, Captain! You have your date and I have mine, now I want mine back. Now!" Joseph's face was growing red, I could tell.

Captain Wesker shrugged. "Fine." He released me and I drifted back into Joseph's arms. Patricia walked back into Captain Wesker's arms.

"I'll see you later, hottie," she purred at Joseph.

"That's it." I saw red as I walked towards Patricia and punched her squarely in the face, knocking her down. She was bleeding from her nose, which made me happy. She brought her hand to her nose and when she drew it back, her hand was covered in bright blood.

"You bitch!" she yelled as she lunged at me. This was no time for me to get in a catfight, so I grabbed her arm as she reached for me and kneed her in the stomach. She fell like a ton of bricks to the floor, gasping for breath. The whole time this happened, Captain Wesker made no motion to help her and Joseph made no attempt to stop me. Wow. Joseph touched my arm, making me look at him.

"I think we should leave, sweetheart," he said.

"I agree." He led me out of the room, leaving Captain Wesker and Patricia behind. He paid the bill and we left the restaurant, heading for his Jeep. When we had reached it, I turned to him.

"Joseph, I'm sorry if I was any trouble tonight. I just...I don't know why I did that. I think I got jealous or something. It's just-" I was cut off when Joseph kissed me. His arms went around my waist as mine slid around his neck. His tongue gently parted my lips, plundering my mouth. Pure pleasure shot through me at the contact and I shuddered unintentionally. Joseph pulled away, stroking my cheeks and smiling.

"There's no need to apologize, sweetness. I didn't like her anyway," he said, claiming my lips again in an even sweeter, more innocent kiss. This one was shorter however as he broke away and gazed into my eyes. "I wanted to ask you in there, but since we got interrupted, I couldn't. Rose, will you be my girlfriend?"

I didn't answer.

"You don't have to be if you don't wan-" He was cut off when I pulled him to me and kissed him deeply.

"Nothing would make me happier," I breathed through the kiss. Joseph chuckled and kissed me again, turning me and pushing me against his Jeep. I didn't notice the two people standing in the shadows as Joseph pulled away and opened my door for me. He closed it once I was in and climbed in the driver's side, starting the car and driving away. I never noticed.

* * *

That little display of affection just completely threw me into a rage. There was only one way for me to work this off. Patricia stood next to me, holding a bloodied tissue to her nose, muttering under her breath.

"We're going back to my place," I said as I grabbed her free arm and dragged her to my car.

* * *

Joseph and I stood outside the police station, holding each other in a warm embrace. I never wanted to leave this man, this man who made me feel so safe in his strong arms. Joseph tilted my head up again and caught my lips again in a passionate kiss. I derived as much pleasure as I could from it before we separated.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Same to you, stud," I replied, squeezing his hand before walking out of his embrace and to my car. I unlocked it, climbed in and started the engine, closing the door behind me. I looked over and saw Joseph in his Jeep, staring back at me. I know we didn't want to leave, but damn it, we had to go to work tomorrow. I waved goodbye before throwing the engine in reverse and backing out of the parking lot. Time for some well-needed rest.

* * *

The bed shook heavily as I rocked harder into Patricia's willing body, her moans loud in my ears. I was close, so close. Even during this act, I could not keep my mind off Rose. When I look down at Patricia, I see Rose there, panting and moaning her pleasure to me. Why does this keep happening? Does Rose mean something to me? Just at that moment Patricia came, her muscles clenching hard around me . I could not restrain myself.

"Rose..." I moaned as I came inside her. Patricia's expression showed annoyance as I rested myself on top of her. I soon found myself on the floor when she pushed me off the bed.

"You said that bitch's name! How dare you! You were thinking of her the whole time, weren't you!" I couldn't answer her. Patricia huffed and crawled off the bed, dressing quickly and walking out of my room. The slam of the front door made me wince. I moved back onto the bed and lay back, putting my head in my hands.

Patricia and I had been having an affair for nearly two months. She had come in to report a mugging one day, one thing led to another, and I had her in my bed the next night. Until Rose came into the picture, it had been only Patricia. Now Patricia was beginning to look dull next to Rose. I didn't want Patricia anymore; I wanted Rose. She was more than likely a virgin, which made me ache to feel her. Oh, to feel the sweet grip of a virgin's body. That was something I've never felt before. I wanted to see Rose beneath me, writhing in the throes of sweet passion as I made her come again and again. I wanted to be the first man to break her. My eyes grew heavy, but I fought against the beckon of sleep. Right now, I just wanted to have her beneath me, her moans heavy in my ears as I thrust into her repeatedly. The expression on her face when she climaxes, I want to see it. Before I could stop myself, I reached down and stroked myself to attention. As I encased my erection in my hand and began to move it, I imagined that it was Rose's tight virginal walls encasing me, squeezing me tightly. I grunted as I came unexpectedly, semen spilling over the sheets and making them sticky. I felt utterly spent. I rolled over onto my stomach and succumbed to the sweet calling of oblivion.


	6. Embarrassment and Kisses

I had gone to bed late that night. I had mused over mine and Joseph's date til at least 1 in the morning until I finally fell asleep, which is why it took me a while to get out of bed and drag my ass into the police station at 7 in the morning. I had at least another hour until the team came in to work, so I went into the office, went straight for my desk, sat down and fell asleep.

It was about 7:30 when I walked to the S.T.A.R.S. office only to see that the lights were already on. Who would be there this early? Chris wouldn't. He was too lazy. Jill would wait until 8 sharp. Barry was downstairs in the gun room, so it had to be only one other person. I looked in and saw Rose asleep on her desk. She had dark circles underneath her eyes which spoke of little sleep the previous night. I know that she and Joseph had not done anything, so why did she not sleep? I approached her quietly, looking down at her peaceful features. She looks so beautiful asleep, so serene, so….._vulnerable_. I twitched at the thought and reached out to touch her shoulder. At the first touch of my hand to her shoulder, she shot up with her knife drawn, the tip pointing at my throat.

"Very nice reflexes Sergeant Marshall, but I must ask you to remove your knife from my throat."

Rose relaxed slightly and took the blade from my throat. "I'm sorry Captain. Survival trait, you know." I merely nodded and walked to my desk, sitting down at it and opening a file.

I had been scared out of my wits when Captain Wesker woke me up, so I remained on edge until 8 when Chris and Jill came into the office. Hmmm, no sign of Barry or Joseph. Joseph usually works with the Alpha team because Enrico got tired of his joking around all the time. Captain Wesker keeps him in line with his stern countenance while Enrico was easy going and lenient most of the time. Captain Wesker surprisingly lets me get away with things once in a while, but if I screw up big time, no doubt I would get hell from him.

Barry came walking in, carrying a few police reports that were filed last week. No doubt they needed reviewing again…

I swiveled my chair to face away from the door as he dropped a file on my desk, intending to finish it as quickly as I could so I could go somewhere else. I felt a little awkward with Captain Wesker being in the room because of last night. Seeing him with that bitch Patricia really set me off. I have no idea what he sees in her because she is nothing, but a damn whore. I sat there for a few minutes staring at the file before my mind started drifting. I thought about mine and Joseph's night and sighed softly. It was a magical night and one that I did not want to forget about. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not see the person behind me or their shadow on the wall until they had put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?"

I smiled when I heard Joseph's voice. Now the day could begin. I turned my chair and came face-to-face with my handsome boyfriend. He smiled at me and pecked my lips, turning what was supposed to be a sweet short kiss into a deep loving one. It was only until Captain Wesker cleared his throat that he let me go, giving a sheepish grin. Before he went to his desk, he kissed my forehead. I watched him walk to his desk, admiring his taut ass. He really does have a nice butt. He sat in his chair and wheeled it around to face me, his warm brown eyes staring me down. I blushed under his gaze until Barry put a file on his desk, which broke his eye contact with me. I watched him for a few seconds before turning back to the report on my desk.

After a few minutes of reading the report, I was ready to close it and put it away when a paper football landed on my desk. I looked in the direction of where it came: from Joseph's desk. He was looking at me with a secretive smile, nodding towards the football. I unfolded the paper and looked at the messy writing.

_You…me…a movie…tonight…_

I looked at him again, a smile on my face. I might as well respond to him.

_What time and what movie._

I folded it back up and making sure that Captain Wesker did not see it, flicked it back toward him. I felt like I was back in high school again. Joseph looked at the note and grinned widely. He wrote something down and it came back to me.

_The Nutty Professor at 7?_

I had heard about that movie. It sounded funny, especially with Eddie Murphy in it. He was a great actor, really funny. I wrote 'sure' down and flicked it to him. Unfortunately, Captain Wesker chose to lift his head and saw the paper football as it sailed through the air. The moment it hit Joseph's desk, he was standing right next to it.

"Frost, give me the note."

Joseph said nothing, but he handed the note to Wesker. The captain opened it and read it out loud to everyone like he would a high school class. I felt my face grow red and my uniform felt uncomfortably warm.

"Frost, Marshall, we don't need you passing notes to each other like little kids. You are officers of the law, act like it."

When Wesker turned his back, Joseph flipped him off. Chris and Brad stifled their laughter. I had to as well because…..well it was funny. Joseph was acting like a little kid, but it was so cute. When Wesker turned back around, Joseph quickly put it down. Lucky for him, Wesker didn't notice as he sat back down and went back to his work.

My goof of a boyfriend looked to me and gave me a wink. I had to smile.

Now I couldn't wait for the work day to be over so that he and I could spend time together.

* * *

5:10 P.M. found me sitting in the break room of the police station drinking a soda. Yeah yeah I know it's not healthy, but oh well. I was waiting for Joseph to arrive so he and I could go out. I had made sure that Captain Wesker had left first. I felt really uncomfortable around him now, but it was worse when Joseph was with me because of that bitch Patricia. I swear if I ever see her again, I will-

"Hey gorgeous!"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Joseph leaning over me and right in my face. He had the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face.

"Well hello to you too, stud," I said as he leaned in for a kiss. Joseph sure is forward, but I don't mind.

"Change of plans. Let's just go to my place and we'll watch a movie," he said. I got up from my seat and he slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Alrighty then."

_Batman Forever_! Wow…..

I never thought Joseph would be into Marvel heroes, but oh well. I like how Chase Meridian comes on to Batman and Bruce Wayne at the same time. Much like how Joseph is coming on to me.

Joseph didn't really watch the movie. He mostly stared at me. There were a few times that I had to keep myself from laughing because when I would look at him, he'd put on a goofy face.

The movie was halfway over when Joseph pulled me to him, his lips catching mine in a heated kiss. Whoa!

I don't know how he did it, but Joseph managed to keep his mouth on mine as he shifted us so that I was lying underneath him and his warm body covered mine. I hope he doesn't try to get me to have sex with him…I'm comfortable with just kissing and holding.

Joseph was a gentleman. He kept his hands away from places, just merely kept one hand underneath my head and his other arm around my waist. My hands were running through his soft brown hair, playing around with the strands. Then his tongue came into play…..oh my god.

His tongue was exploring my mouth, feeling around and touching my own tongue. It felt weird, but it wasn't unwelcome. I felt like jumping him right now because my clothes felt like they were going to burst into flames.

When he finally stopped kissing me, he rested his forehead on mine, breathing heavily and smiling down at me. I shifted my eyes to the T.V. to see the credits rolling. Damn, that was a long session, but it was a damn good one. I suddenly yawned widely, my eyelids drooping.

"Come on sweetheart, you can stay here the night," he murmured, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to his room. He laid me on the bed and left the room. I heard the T.V. being shut off and as I opened my eyes a crack, the lights outside the room went off, signaling that he had turned the living room lights and kitchen lights off. His footsteps came back to the bedroom and I let my eyes close, hearing him come into the room and shut the door. The sound of rustling clothing followed and seconds later, a warm body settled next to mine.

"If you want, you can borrow one of my shirts," he said. That sounded like a good idea.

I mumbled something unintelligible and got up, opening his shirt drawer and getting a rather large black one out. I changed in the bathroom connected to the room and came back to the bed. I slid back into the bed, wearing only the shirt and a pair of shorts. I felt so tired…

I snuggled up to Joseph and he put his arm around my waist, kissing my hair.

"Goodnight beautiful…" he whispered into my hair.

"Mmph, goodnight handsome…" I managed to say before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Dreams and Drinks

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, but I think I will be able to get more updates in now that life is going a little better. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to bright sunlight in my eyes. What the….? The window wasn't on the left side of my room. I tried to sit up, but something around my waist prevented me from doing so. I looked over to see the still sleeping form of Joseph, snoring away. I stared at him for a few seconds before laying back down facing him. I studied his features.

Joseph was a handsome man with strong cheekbones and eyes framed by long lashes. He had thick eyebrows and a muscular neck. His lips were soft and always in a smile, silly man. What I loved the most though were his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, always twinkling with laughter or happiness. Now those eyes are filled with fondness for me. I stroked his cheek gently, running the backs of my fingers over the smooth skin. His eyes twitched for a moment before opening and he smiled at me sleepily.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, giving me a sweet kiss. I kissed him back, holding the side of his face as I did. I whispered my good mornings to him too before he swung himself over me so that he was situated on top of me. He made sure that he wasn't on me all the way so he wouldn't crush me, such a gentleman. His hands stayed situated on either side of my waist, not touching my body at all. All I could think about right now was kissing this gorgeous man hovering over me. So it didn't come as a surprise when I heard "All Souls Night" playing from my phone, meaning that Jill was calling me. I don't know why, but Loreena McKennitt has always been a particular favorite of mine when it comes to easy listening music to calm me down. I think it's funny because I have "Run to the Hills" for Chris' ring tone, but enough about that. Joseph reluctantly broke our kiss and I reached for my phone.

"Jill, I was just about to throw Joseph down and do dirty things to him."

Jill laughed over the other side of the phone. "By all means, do so, but leave the phone on. I wanna hear this."

"Pervert," I said, but a grin crept onto my face. Joseph was laughing. "What's up Jilly?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. I got the day off and I know you do too."

"Jill, I'm honored that you would stalk my schedule like that, you creeper," I joked, earning a chuckle from Joseph.

"Joseph can't come cause he's gotta work today," she said, but I cut her off after that.

"Hold on Jill." I pressed my hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and said to Joseph. "Jill's stalking your schedule too. You might as well get up and get ready for work."

"Damn…" Joseph muttered, but he went to get up. When I uncovered the mouthpiece, Joseph leaned in quickly and licked my cheek. I laughed and swatted his shoulder. "So what were you thinking Jill?"

"How about coffee at Emmy's, then to the bowling alley?" "Sure. I'll meet you at Emmy's in 30 minutes."

"Bye girl."

I hung up my phone and flopped back onto the bed. Joseph came out of the bathroom pulling his S.T.A.R.S. shirt on.

"Girls' day today, Rose?" he asked, coming over to my side of the bed and kneeling down next to me, resting his arms on the edge. I nodded, my arm thrown over my eyes. I felt really tired, but I didn't want to upset Jill, so I got up to get dressed. Joseph sat on the bed to pull his boots on as I threw on a pair of jeans and a red tank that I had brought from home. Usual morning stuff, brush teeth, brush hair, yadda yadda.

We walked outside to our cars, stopping to hug each other and kiss, which was a really passionate one, I may say. He slid his hands into the back pockets of my jeans, holding me to him firmly.

"I'll see you later, babe," he said, kissing my forehead. "Later stud."

He got into his Jeep and started it up, backing out of the driveway. Before I could even get my car unlocked, he honked his horn twice at me and when I turned around to yell, he sped off. I could hear him laughing. I climbed into my car with a smile on my face. Life is good.

* * *

"You what!" Jill said when I told her about my little session with Joseph.

"Yeah we just made out and slept together. Is there something wrong with that?" I lifted an eyebrow at her expression.

"Rose, you're not supposed to sleep with your boyfriend after dating a few days. It'll make you look trampy!"

"Wait, you think I had _sex _with Joseph! No! We just slept in the same bed," I said, laughing as I said it. Jill gave me the look. Her idea of trying to get the truth out of me is fixing me with this stare that I just cannot stand, but since I was telling the truth this time, she couldn't get me. Take that, Jill!

Jill sipped on her latte while looking out the window at a group of guys. Okay, I know that Jill and Chris are just partners. They've tried the whole relationship thing, but it turns out that they click together as really good friends, much to the disappointment of some people…*ahem* me! I thought they looked good together. Turns out Chris likes someone else, but he won't say who it is. We'll get it out of him eventually.

I checked my watch. It was almost 1 in the afternoon. I guess Jill and I could go bowling and then call it a day. My cell phone went off signaling that I had a message and I checked. It was from Joseph.

_Come over to my place tonight at 7. I miss you already babe._

I couldn't contain my wide smile as I sent him a message back. _See you tonight, stud._

Jill noticed my smile as I slipped my phone back into my pocket. "Why so happy Rose?"

"Joseph wants to see me again tonight. Looks like he can't get enough," I said, laughing. I shifted in my seat to get more comfortable, but for some reason, there was something uncomfortable pressing into me from my left back pocket. I reached in to see what it was and felt warm metal. I pulled it out to reveal a key. Jill and I stared at it until my phone went off again. It was Joseph.

_Check your pocket. I left a surprise for you. Use it whenever you want, babe._

Little late there, babe. I smiled as I looked the key over. Jill gave me a wink as she finished her latte. "I think I know what Joseph wants…" she said.

I swatted her playfully before putting the key back in my pocket. "Let's go to the bowling alley, Jilly."

* * *

Nothing really happened at the bowling alley except for Jill getting her fingers stuck in the holes of the bowling ball and nearly getting jerked out onto the lane. It was almost 5:30 when we left the alley. I swear, only Jill and I could turn one game of bowling into 20 games. It's a competition between us the whole time, but Jill wanted to stop because she wanted me to go see Joseph. Oh well…there's only so much Jill I can take. I pulled into Joseph's driveway. He wasn't home yet, so I had a little while to wait. He'd be home in about an hour anyway. I opened the front door and went in.

Joseph actually had a nice place, I'm not going to lie. His couch was really comfortable and it was inviting me to lay down and catch a quick power nap. So I did. What was weird was that I actually fell asleep and had a dream.

_I was in a large room that looked really old. Next to me stood Captain Wesker dressed all in black and a woman dressed in a cream colored dress. She looked like a supermodel, what the hell? Jill stood next to me, dressed in a dark jumpsuit, but she was blonde now. Jill hated blonde hair with a passion! I'm pretty sure my mind just wants to fuck with me now. Chris stood across from us with a dark skinned woman, African by the looks of her. Wow, Chris really bulked up. He looks better. Okay maybe this dream isn't so bad after all. But Chris and this woman were pointing guns at us. Captain Wesker put his hand on my shoulder and whispered something in my ear. It sounded like "take them out". I didn't know why, but I obeyed him. Captain Wesker and the supermodel woman walked away as well as Jill, leaving me to face Chris. Why am I doing this?_

_I feel like I'm having an out of body experience. I watched as I launched myself at Chris with speed and strength I never knew I had. I smacked him squarely in the chest with my foot and drove him into the ground. I delivered a roundhouse kick to the woman and grabbed her throat, throwing her down into the ground, dazing her. Chris came up behind me and grabbed my arm, twisting it and spinning me around into his arms. Our faces were so close together that I could feel the warmth of his breath on my cheek. I could only watch as Chris brought his face closer to mine, and I trembled as I felt his lips touch mine in a soft kiss. The stubble on his face rasped against mine in a pleasant way…what is happening! He broke the kiss and looked at me, his eyes pools of emotion._

"_Rose…."_

Something was touching me! I opened my eyes slowly to see Joseph leaning over me, a big smile on his face as his hands ran up the sides of my body, sending small tingles through me. I smiled sleepily back at him, slipping my arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. For a girl who's never had a boyfriend, I'm doing a damn good job at this.

"I brought something for us to enjoy," he mumbled against my lips before kissing me again. I could only make a sound in my throat as he moved away to a brown bag sitting on the side table. He pulled out a big bottle of wine, blueberry flavor, and two wine glasses. He opened the bottle and poured the wine, handing me my glass before taking a sip of his own. I did too, savoring the sweet flavor. It took me three minutes to down the whole glass, it was that good! Joseph wasn't even finished with his own, but he poured more into my glass. I'm thankful Jill and I had grabbed something to eat beforehand or else I would be getting sick. This is the first time I ever drank alcohol, so the second glass was making me feel a little tipsy. My face began to feel warm as well as my entire body. I'm a lightweight, deal with it.

"Rose, you okay?" Joseph sounded far away. I looked at him, a slight haze clouding my vision. I set my empty glass down and turned to Joseph, who was kneeling next to me. I was reclining on the couch. I took his glass from him and set it down next to mine. Joseph just stared at me the whole time, his mouth slightly open. I leaned into him and kissed him, soft and sweet at first, but then it became a full out battle of the tongues. Joseph stood slightly and crept onto the couch, moving me so that I was sitting up. He situated himself over me, his knees on both sides of my hips slightly crushing me into the softness of the couch. I lost myself in the sensation of our lips caressing each other's.

I didn't expect to feel Joseph's hand to inch its way up my shirt until I felt his fingers on my bare skin. I jumped slightly, but relaxed as his hand traveled upwards to slowly cup my breast. My breath caught in my throat as he gently massaged the mound of flesh, sending small waves of pleasure through my body. I could feel myself tighten up down in my groin and a feeling of wetness start between my legs….arousal was happening.

Joseph kept kissing me, his breaths coming hard as he moved from my mouth to my neck, kissing and gently licking. I'm very sensitive at my neck, I found out as he bit down at the junction between my neck and my shoulder. I arched up, but Joseph's weight kept me from going any further.

"Babe, let's go in my bedroom…" he murmured against my neck before pressing another kiss to it. I was too lost in the sensations to fight it, so I allowed him to lead me to his room. He held my hips from behind as he led me, kissing my neck every so often. It took us almost five minutes to reach the bedroom because we couldn't stop pushing each other against the wall and kissing. Once in the bedroom, Joseph sat back on the bed and opened his legs, letting me settle between them. I kissed him again, leaning forward as he leaned back. Pretty soon, I was laying on top of Joseph, our bodies pressed close together. I'll admit it. I was probably a little drunk.

"Rose…"

I didn't stop kissing him. I moved my hands down to the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it up, revealing his toned physique.

"Rose…"

I lowered myself so that I could kiss down his stomach, admiring the firm taut skin as it passed underneath my lips.

"Rose…"

I will admit I didn't know what to do, but when I kissed down to the edge of his pants, I noticed that there was something tenting there. Only one thing, his penis. I smiled to myself and opened my mouth around it, allowing the heat of my mouth to surround it.

"Rose!"

Joseph's cry reached my ears as I mouthed his cock through his pants. He must have liked it.

"Rose. Stop."

Joseph's hands were in my hair, pulling me off of his manhood. I stared at him blearily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Joseph looked me over. He sighed heavily and brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Rose, you know I want you and all, but not like this. I want you when you are in your own mind, not drunk."

I could only stare at him. This man, this wonderful man…he was such a gentleman. I smiled at him…but my eyes were slowly closing. What was happening? It must have been the wine…I never could handle that stuff…I'm so sleepy….I…

* * *

_Rose Lillian Marshall_


	8. Oh Hell

**I'm updating more :) I'm getting back into the Resident Evil groove :D enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up with a slight headache, finding myself in Joseph's bed with the covers over me. I checked the clock, 8:14 am.

"HOLY SHIT!"

I jumped out of the bed, ignoring the slight pounding in my head and ran for the front door. I almost didn't notice the note taped to the door.

_Babe, I had to work today so I'll see you there. You sure are a lightweight, but you're still my girl. Kisses and hugs, Joseph._

I smiled at that and threw the door open, throwing myself out and slamming it shut. Captain Wesker is going to kill me! I ran to my car, threw the trunk open and grabbed my uniform. I looked around before tugging my shirt off. Thank God Joseph lived near no one. I threw my S.T.A.R.S. shirt on before pulling my shorts down and stepping into my long black pants. I threw my Kevlar vest on (I don't know why we have to wear them. It's procedure in case the police station comes under attac- you know what, lets just say I don't know) and put my clothes into the trunk before shutting it and getting into my car. The Porsche roared to life and I backed out of Joseph's driveway, driving like Satan was on my ass to the police station. Captain Wesker is going to kill me!

* * *

I checked the clock for the 500th time in a row. It was almost 8:30 and Rose still wasn't here. I was beginning to get worried. I didn't know that she would get drunk off of two glasses of wine…but the things she had done to me last night had been amazing. No other woman had ever gotten me so aroused like she had, her with her innocence…

The door to the S.T.A.R.S. office burst open. Rose stood there panting, her face red. Everyone stared at her.

* * *

I felt my cheeks getting redder as everyone in the S.T.A.R.S. office stared at me. Captain Wesker leaned on the edge of his desk, probably staring at me from behind his shades. Chris sat at his desk looking me up and down before going back to his work. Jill wasn't in the room. Brad sat at the communications board, he hadn't heard me come in. Joseph sat at his desk too, staring at me.

"Sergeant Marshall."

Uh-oh. Here comes the storm.

"You're 30 minutes late. I know you probably think you can get away with this due to your rank, but think again. Since this is your first time, I'll let you off with a warning." Surprisingly I thought Captain Wesker was going to throw a fit about it, but he was calm about it.

"Sorry Captain. It won't happen again," I said, walking to my desk and sitting down. Joseph turned his chair slightly so that I could see his face and smiled at me. I blushed and smiled back.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to speak to Chief Irons about a mission," Captain Wesker said. He walked out. Everyone returned to what they were doing, but Joseph got up and strolled over to my area.

"Morning babe," he said, giving me a gentle kiss. In the background, I heard Chris make a mock gagging sound. I wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at him, hitting him in the nose. He shut up. Joseph pecked me on the forehead before going back to his desk. I switched on my computer and went through the email. I was just about to exit out of my inbox when it informed me that I had a new email. From Chris.

_Sooooo….what happened to make you late, Rosie?_

I looked from beyond my computer at Chris, who pretended not to notice me. I snickered inwardly, deciding to play along.

_Having hot sex all night, Chrissy. _

I sent the message back to him and waited for his reaction. Sure enough, after a minute, Chris jerked straight up and shot a glance at me. I played his game and pretended not to notice him. He turned away and I watched him as he typed out a response.

_You serious! Awwww the lil' girl is all growed up and having sex and all. Just remember to use a condom haha._

Our conversation via email was so weird…

_I was joking Chrissy. Just drank a lil' last night, got drunk, yeah yeah. Stayed over at Joseph's place though._

_Sounds like fun. I don't recall you ever drinking before._

_First time ever. Let's just say I need some practice in not getting drunk so fast. Only two glasses of wine and I was out of it._

_Lightweight._

_Bite me._

_When and where?_

_Shut up haha._

_I wanna go to Emmy's tonight!_

_So you can scrape up a 200 dollar bill again? I don't think so, mister._

_Please?_

_Fine fine. We'll go._

_Cool! Okay we should probably go to work now. _

_Yeah, talk to you later._

Yeah…our conversations are weird. Captain Wesker came into the room just as soon as I closed my email.

"Alright team, we have a mission. There is a major situation down at Raccoon University. One of the professors there was fired recently and it must have not settled well with him because now he has an entire classroom of students held hostage. Irons wants the S.T.A.R.S. to handle this, so gear up and be ready in 5 minutes."

"Alright, some action finally!" Jill said. When did he get here?

No one else shared Jill's enthusiasm, but we did get going. In the locker room, I buckled my ammo belt around my hips, making sure that it wouldn't fall. I was having trouble getting my bulletproof vest on though.

"Let me help you babe."

Joseph came up behind me and helped to buckle the straps on my vest, his hands gentle on my sides. When he finished, he rested his head in the crook of my neck, his warm breath brushing over my skin.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"You wish," I replied cheekily, turning my head to kiss him. He chuckled and let me go. I leaned into my locker to get my bandanna out. It's a blood red bandanna that belonged to my brother, but he gave it to me. It's my lucky one. I straightened up and yelped when a firm hand smacked my ass.

"Joseph!" I turned to return the favor, but he was already running off, his laughter echoing through the locker room. "You bastard…"

I sat in the helicopter next to Joseph, his arm thrown over my shoulders. Brad was flying the helicopter with Chris next to him. Jill sat staring out the side of the copter while Captain Wesker stared up at the ceiling. Barry didn't come this time. He was with his wife Kathy, who treated me like I was her own daughter.

"E.T.A. 2 minutes, Cap'n," Chris yelled back.

"Be ready team. We're going in hot," Captain Wesker said, taking his handgun and loading it. Joseph straightened up and checked his gun as well as I. The helicopter stopped over the roof of Raccoon University and Captain Wesker dropped the lines. I wasn't surprised when Chris was the one who got us fired up.

"Let's go! Go! Go! Go!" He grabbed the line and slid down, Jill following him. I took the line next, but Joseph grabbed my shoulder before I could go down. He turned me to face him and gave me a kiss.

"Let's be careful down there babe."

I smiled at him, noticing Captain Wesker behind him positively seething.

"Go, Sergeant Marshall," he ground out. He looked ready to deck Joseph. I smirked at him and slid down the rope. Chris was down already waiting for me. This was our thing whenever we rode the helicopter and had to use the ropes. He'd go first and catch me as I slid down. We're weird like that. So Chris caught me and set me down. Joseph landed next and last, but not least, Captain Wesker.

"Alright team. Intel says that the professor, Mr. Murdoch, is situated in the auditorium with 47 students. Caution is to be exercised when dealing with him because he is armed with a shotgun and he has threatened to start shooting if there are any rescue attempts or if his demands are not met. Any questions?"

No one said a word, but everyone looked at each other. We had a job to do and we intended to see it to the end.

"Alright, let's move out."

It was somewhat dark in the hallways of the university, but I knew where I was going. I had just recently graduated from here and I knew Professor Murdoch. He had been the chemistry teacher and he was just a little bit nuts. The man brought in a decomposed human hand for fuck's sake!

Joseph walked behind me, armed with his shotgun. Captain Wesker was positioned just behind me as well, armed with his Beretta. Captain Wesker had suggested that we split up to get to the auditorium and surround it. Joseph almost immediately had stuck himself next to me. Chris and Jill volunteered to go together and Captain Wesker decided to go with Joseph and I, commenting that he needed to 'keep the lovebirds in line'. It wasn't like Joseph and I were going to get down and dirty here, but you never know. Joseph has the weirdest ideas.

* * *

I glared at Joseph, finding that he too was glaring at me. The tension between us was so thick it could be cut with a knife. I knew I should probably back down because Joseph had finally won Rose over, but it was never too late to try. After all, I could use their relationship to my own means…

* * *

We approached the double doors to the auditorium and I silently cracked it open. Professor Murdoch was standing by the stage with a shotgun in his hands, the students huddled in the seats. I gave signals to Captain Wesker and Joseph and as they moved into position, I waited for my move. Sure enough, when Murdoch turned his back, we silently crept into the auditorium and fanned out. It was dim in the room, so he'd have a hard time seeing us since he had really bad eyes. He mistook me for a boy countless times, believe me. Captain Wesker secured the left side of the room and Joseph secured the right. I went in on Murdoch.

"Freeze! Hands up, Murdoch!" I yelled, pointing my gun at him.

I didn't expect what happened next. Murdoch turned to me and must have recognized me because he jerked and accidentally pulled the trigger. The shot hit me in the upper portion of my chest, mostly hitting the collarbone. The vest doesn't really protect that area…

I stumbled and coughed, excruciating pain racing throughout my body. I dimly heard Captain Wesker and Joseph calling my name before I fell to my knees, clutching the wound. I fell backwards into a pair of arms….Chris. When did he get here? Captain Wesker had hit Murdoch upside the head and Jill was handcuffing the man.

"Rose!" Joseph was next to me, holding my cheeks and stroking my bloody skin. I felt so weak, like the breath had been knocked out of me. I had never been shot before, and I don't think I'd like to do it again.

"Rose…" Now it was Captain Wesker at my other side, taking the vest off and inspecting the wound. Murdoch lay on the ground, staring at me.

"Rose Marshall…it's you. I never thought I'd see your face again. Forgive me dear. I never meant to shoot you…" he pleaded, looking pathetic in his old age. Sure he was senile, but he had been a good teacher. I couldn't say anything back, the pain too much for me to be able to speak. Captain Wesker turned to Jill.

"Contact the forces outside for medical assistance. Sergeant Marshall's been wounded."

Jill ran out of the room and I was left with the three S.T.A.R.S. members. Chris's lap felt really comfortable now…my eyes were starting to get very heavy and all I wanted to do now was sleep…Joseph must have noticed my condition and he freaked out, shaking me violently.

"Rose, dammit! You're not dying here now, you hear me! Stay awake!" His voice rang out across the auditorium, but he sounded so far away. I couldn't listen…

His face was replaced by Captain Wesker's. "Rose, listen to me. Hold on to what life you have. You're going to be just fine, you hear me? Stay awake."

What Captain Wesker said made my eyes open a little more. His words along with Joseph's made me fight harder to keep myself conscious. If I stayed conscious, I would have a better chance of surviving. Jill came back in with two medical personnel.

"Alright, let's get her onto the stretcher," one of them said as Chris and Joseph both worked together to lift me onto the stretcher without trying to hurt me further. The stretcher was a harsh change…it was cold compared to the warmth of Chris's body. Joseph appeared next to me again, taking my hand and kissing it.

"You're going to be alright babe…I promise!"

I could only smile weakly at him before the medics carried me off. They went through the hallways for what seemed like an eternity before they finally got outside. The bright sunlight hurt my eyes terribly and I tried to cover my eyes, but I was too weak to even move. Blood was pumping out of my wound at an alarmingly fast pace. If I didn't get medical care soon, I would die of blood loss. They pushed me into the ambulance and fitted a breathing mask on me as well as an IV. They applied bandages to my wound to staunch the blood flow until I could get to the hospital, which from here would take about 10 minutes. I could feel myself slipping away…

In the far corners of my consciousness, I could hear a male's voice speaking to the two medics, arguing with them until I felt a warm hand take mine. My vision was fading, but I could see the outline of a person with light hair. I could hear the doors to the ambulance shut and then everything began to shake, indicating the ambulance was moving.

I tried to focus on the person, but I couldn't make out who it was. It had to be male from the voice…he leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Hold on….for me…"

That was the last thing I heard before I allowed myself to slip into darkness…

* * *

_Rose Lillian Marshall_


End file.
